La Rosa de Sharon
by ChueHan
Summary: Todo empezó con una flor. Yao nunca imaginó que aquella niña lo seguiría hasta Londres con el propósito de conquistarlo. Ahora que por fin había sido aceptado en la empresa de detectives privados más importante de toda Inglaterra, su carrera y vida amorosa se verán comprometidas cuando su relación y las de otros detectives se vean involucradas con los crímenes. ChinaxFem!Korea.
1. El Primer Encuentro

_**-::La Rosa de Sharon::-**_

_**::oOo::**_

_**Summary**__**: **__Todo empezó con una flor. Yao nunca imaginó que aquella vivaz niña coreana que conoció en Seúl, lo seguiría hasta Londres con el propósito de conquistarlo. Ahora que por fin había sido aceptado en la empresa de detectives privados más importante de toda Inglaterra, su carrera y vida amorosa se verán comprometidas cuando su relación y las de otros detectives se vean involucradas con los crímenes. ChinaxFem!SouthKorea. Au. Humanos._

_**Género**__**: Romance/Misterio/Aventura/Crimen**_

_**Pareja Principal**__**: ChinaxFem!SouthKorea (Yao WangxSun Hee Soo)**_

_**Parejas Secundarias**__**: **__EnglandxFem!Japan (Arthur KirklandxSakura Honda) ChinaxVietnam (Yao WangxKim-Ly Han) Fem!SouthKoreaxMale!Belarus (Sun Hee SooxNikolai Braginski)_

_**Advertencias**__**: Un poco de violencia. Dos o tres OC's, uso de Nyos y algunas versiones 2P!, Temas relacionados al crimen (asesinato, abuso, robo, violación…)**_

_**Notas Autor**__**: **__La idea vino a mí en Junio de este año, y como mi fascinación por esta pareja es evidente, así como hacia los programas y demás series policiacas, pensé en escribir una historia que involucrara ambas y aquí el resultado. Espero les guste._

_Reconozco que esta es la primera vez que voy a experimentar con nuevas parejas. Nunca he escrito un hetero Asakiku, de hecho jamás he escrito Asakiku en mi vida :P Pero quise probar y créanme que vi muy posible su relación en el desarrollo del fic. Sólo nombré unas pocas parejas secundarias porque son las que tendrán más relevancia, pero ni crean que serán las únicas. Tengo pensado colocar muchas más conforme avance la trama. No las quiero revelar ahora porque echaría a perder la sorpresa, pero si las tengo bien definidas._

_El título del fic __**La Rosa de Sharon **__se conoce como el nombre occidental de la flor nacional de Corea del Sur. El porqué del título va mucho más allá de lo que indica el resumen, ya sabrán el motivo pero, al igual que con las parejas, no quiero arruinar el misterio xD_

_**::oOo::**_

**1.-El Primer Encuentro**

Yao trató de no emocionarse demasiado cuando recibió la noticia.

Los Seminarios Internacionales organizados por el KIC (Instituto Coreano de Criminología) se llevaban a cabo cada cinco años en la ciudad de Seúl; sede de dicha institución. Precisamente a él, Yao Wang, estudiante honorífico de la Universidad de Pekín, en su segundo año de carrera, tuvo la fortuna de ser seleccionado junto a los otros cuatro mejores lugares de su clase para asistir a tan importante evento.

Por supuesto que ahora debía preparar todo para el viaje. La distancia de Beijing hacia Seúl no era mucha, por el contrario; un vuelo directo sólo tomaría un poco más de dos horas, y nada más se trataba de tres días. No obstante, el joven chino era precavido para todo.

Yao ya había viajado antes fuera de China. Su primer destino fue Vietnam cuando tenía once años. A pesar de que sus recuerdos en aquella nación eran muy remotos, no resultaron ser muy gratos. Por esa razón prefería Tailandia, otro de sus destinos el cual demostró ser mucho más agradable y familiar que el anterior. Allí, Yao pudo sacar a relucir sus dotes de vendedor y cocinero ambulante, e incluso llegó a conocer a un simpático tailandés, un año menor que él, con el que hizo gran amistad. Fue una experiencia inolvidable.

Todos esos viajes se debían a su padre; un exitoso hombre de negocios con gran influencia en la política china, que a menudo salía fuera del país para atender asuntos relacionados a su trabajo, y que de vez en cuando, lo llevaba junto con él. Como en el caso de Macau, donde su progenitor tenía viviendo a su segunda esposa e hijo, cinco años después del fallecimiento de su primera esposa; la madre de Yao.

La relación entre ambos no avanzó muy bien. Pues al año siguiente, su padre tuvo una aventura con una mujer en Taiwan (aunque era originaria de Hong Kong), que la dejó embarazada de dos gemelos de los cuales tuvo que hacerse cargo, al sufrir su amante un accidente, que la dejó imposibilitada de cuidar a sus hijos un tiempo.

Yao tenía ocho años cuando nació su primer hermano, y diez cuando nacieron los otros dos. Sin embargo, su padre no se los presentó sino hasta que cumplió trece, durante el tiempo que se presentó el contratiempo de la madre de los gemelos, y tuvo que llevarlos a vivir con él. Al ser el mayor, Yao quedó a cargo de cuidarlos, mientras que su padre se las veía con su trabajo y su posible divorcio. Yao le habría reprochado la poca atención que tenía con sus demás hijos de no ser porque disfrutó tanto criar de ellos. Siempre le gustó la idea de tener más hermanos, pero por desgracia, la pronta partida de su madre cuando apenas tenía tres años, lo dejó sin esperanzas... Eso hasta que su padre apareció con la _"buena"_ noticia.

De todos modos, Yao sólo pudo estar con sus hermanos por cuatro años, tiempo suficiente en que la madre de Xiang y Mei se había recuperado por completo y se llevaba a sus hijos de vuelta a Hong Kong. Mientras que la ahora ex esposa de su padre, logró conseguir el divorcio y llevarse también a Heong. Pronto, se vio solo de nuevo, ya casi a punto de graduarse de la escuela y empezar con sus estudios universitarios, en los que pronto llegó a obtener el primer lugar y este año conseguir el pase a ese importante Seminario en Seúl que tendría lugar en Agosto.

Tras cuatro años sin ningún viaje, el chino debió tomar todo el mes de Julio en tener su pasaporte al día y sacar distintos certificados para entrar al país. Claro que una llamada de su padre hubiera bastado para ahorrarse todos esos molestos trámites, pero de hacía un tiempo que Yao no quería su ayuda.

Ahora sólo quería enfocarse en su viaje a Seúl.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que allá le esperaría.

_**::oOo::**_

Cumplido el plazo, Yao junto a los otros cuatro estudiantes premiados de su clase, partieron rumbo a Seúl en compañía de tres maestros de la universidad, quienes además, eran los encargados de guiarlos en el Seminario.

Durante el trayecto, Yao no perdió la ocasión para repasar sus materias —a pesar de estar de vacaciones y esto sólo fuera un punto para su registro— quería estar lo mejor preparado en los temas que se expondrían. Por esa razón, se puso unos audífonos y desvió la atención de sus compañeros, que en ese momento tonteaban con una película absurda que transmitía el avión para los pasajeros.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se quedó dormido. Sólo cuando uno de los docentes sacudió su hombro, se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

Al salir del aeropuerto, el grupo de estudiantes y profesores abordó una furgoneta que los llevaría al hotel, del cual saldrían mañana temprano para el Instituto coreano de criminología.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de hospedaje ya casi era hora del almuerzo, pero Yao no tenía apetito, sólo ganas de dormir un poco ya que los últimos días los había dedicado a estudiar sobre el Seminario y a prepararse para el viaje. Sus compañeros se burlaron de él tachándolo de viejo estirado, y al que pronto comenzaron a molestar con la idea de escaparse esa noche para ir a divertirse. Parecían niños peores de los que resultaron ser sus hermanos. Hubiera sido fácil ignorarlos de no ser porque precisamente su actitud infantil, provocó que tratara de hacerlos desistir a fin de que no se metieran en problemas. Pero su conversación con ellos pareció no tener resultado, y al final, el cansancio logró vencerlo, optando por ir a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de intentar persuadirlos de nuevo.

Ya en su cama, Yao pensaba que no tenía sentido preocuparse por un grupo de niñatos de su edad que no tomaban la responsabilidad de sus acciones. No era problema suyo si querían poner en riesgo su carrera, ¿o sí? Mientras meditaba acerca de eso sus párpados se fueron cerrando, y poco después, se entregó a un sueño profundo.

_**::oOo::**_

Cuando despertó, Yao se encontró a sus tres profesores en la habitación, frente a él y mirándolo con el rostro muy serio y atento. Desconcertado, se reincorporó y preguntó si pasaba algo malo, a lo que la respuesta fue simple y clara: sus compañeros andaban desaparecidos en Seúl.

Todavía más perplejo, hizo una pausa, para luego recobrar la compostura y preguntar los detalles. Le respondieron que no sabían nada de ellos desde el almuerzo y si acaso él sabía algo al respecto. Eso lo estremeció.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tuvieron que involucrarlo? Sólo quería tener un viaje rápido y tranquilo para luego volver a Beijing sin novedad, pero claro, esos esbirros tenían que arruinárselo todo.

Sus maestros seguían observándolo en espera de una respuesta. Entonces, con la mejor cara y tono que le fueron posibles, mintió y contestó que no sabía nada. Lo último que necesitaba era conseguirse problemas por las ideas descabelladas de sus compañeros.

Pasado unos minutos, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que mientras los docentes iban a preguntar y dar una vuelta por los alrededores, Yao se quedara en el hotel en caso de que volvieran. Éste resignado, tuvo que aceptar y estar pendiente por si había alguna noticia.

No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos luego de que sus maestros abandonaran la habitación, para que recibiera una llamada a su móvil. Entonces, creyendo que se trataba para decirle que ya todo estaba bien y que los cabezas locas habían sido encontrados fuera del hotel, Yao se llevó la sorpresa que uno de ellos lo llamaba para decirle que habían sido detenidos y llevados a la Comisaría por involucrarse en una pelea de bar.

En un principio el chino pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero luego de que el otro se lo confirmara, no pudo controlar su ira.

—¡Tontos e irresponsables, buenos para nada! ¿Tienen idea de los problemas en que me metieron? ¡Los maestros acaban de salir a buscarlos y están muy preocupados! —arremetió, muy molesto. Era inadmisible que estudiantes de Criminología se comportaran como un grupo de quinceañeros en su primera fiesta.

—¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —lo interrumpió su compañero, angustioso, antes de que les siguiera reprochando—. Sabes lo desastroso que es esto para nosotros. No hablamos coreano y casi no podemos entendernos con los policías —luego, rogó— ¡Debes venir y sacarnos antes que los maestros se enteren, por favor!

Hubo un momento de reflexión por parte de Yao que lo ayudó a calmarse. Si bien no era muy allegado a sus compañeros, tenía ese indiscutible instinto paternal que lo hacía acudir en ayuda de quien fuera que se metiera en problemas, como cuando pasaba con sus hermanos.

Suspiró y acordó en ir por ellos antes de que volvieran los maestros. Entonces, se puso una chaqueta ligera donde guardó todos sus documentos y dinero para dejar el hotel y dirigirse a la comisaría.

_**::oOo::**_

Al salir, Yao pudo notar el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y seguía haciendo casi tanto calor como en el día. Quizá no era de extrañar, estaban en el último mes del verano y el clima en Seúl solía ser casi tan caluroso como en Beijing.

Obviando la alta temperatura en la ciudad, caminó unos cuantos pasajes y se detuvo en una esquina viendo si iba por la dirección correcta. Las señales en Seúl estaban escritas en coreano e inglés. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero no estaba muy al día con el idioma anglosajón y no podía evitar confundirse. Miraba a los lados la gente que transitaba y pensó que lo mejor era preguntar dónde estaba la comisaría.

Fue entonces que vio una ligera conmoción en los rostros de quienes pasaban cerca y se habían detenido a observar algo, que al parecer, estaba detrás de él.

Al segundo, Yao escuchó un suave quejido e inmediatamente volteó y vislumbró la figura de una pequeña niña que había caído al suelo junto con un canasto de flores.

Su instinto fue más veloz que el de cualquiera y se apresuró a acercarse a la infante para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —le preguntó, inquieto, mientras sacudía un poco el hanbok que la pequeña llevaba puesto. Cuando ésta levantó el rostro, Yao pudo apreciar bien sus gestos.

La niña tenía unos bellos y expresivos ojos color almendra que lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión. Él también quedó mirándola absorto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ah… ¿No te lastimaste? —volvió a preguntar el chino, luego de que recuperara el habla.

La infante hizo un ligero gesto de negación con la cabeza y curvó suavemente sus labios, formando una simpática sonrisa. Algo en el interior de Yao se estremeció y lo hizo quedar atrapado en su expresión. Pero entonces, la niña se agachó a recoger las flores que se le habían caído del canasto, interrumpiendo así la conexión en sus miradas.

Yao reaccionó y se apresuró nuevamente en ayudarla a recoger las flores que se encontraban esparcidas por la acera. Fue entonces que los dedos pequeños y finos de la coreana hicieron contacto con los suyos, más gruesos y largos, provocando una sensación suave y electrizante.

Ambos habían cogido la última flor que quedaba al mismo tiempo. Era un momento bastante extraño, pero Yao no se podía explicar el porqué sentía un hormigueo en todo su brazo, correspondiente con la mano que había tocado a la coreana. Por su parte, ella lo miraba con un destello de brillo y emoción que empezaba a notarse en sus ojos.

¿Qué se supone que debía significar eso?

Al instante, Yao percibió que los traúnsentes, que se habían detenido a causa de la pequeña, ahora lo miraban con cierta sospecha ¿Acaso pensarían que él...?

Su primer instinto fue apartarse de la chica y mirar a todos lados en busca de sus padres, con tal de aclarar cualquier malentendido. Pero nadie se pronunció.

Sintió furia ¿Qué clase de padres dejaban sola a una niña tan pequeña a esas horas de la noche? Tuvo ganas de tomarla y llevársela a la Comisaría, donde arrestarían a sus progenitores por ser unos...

Entonces recordó que sus compañeros de clase seguían detenidos ahí por intentar calmar una pelea en un bar, de la cual terminaron por ser parte, hasta que llegó la policía y se los llevó a todos por alterar el orden público.

Sin más remedio, se vio en la obligación de despedirse escuetamente de la niña, con un gesto de su mano, y salir casi huyendo del lugar por la mirada desconfiada de la gente que allí estaba. Se detestó un poco por dejar a una niña tan pequeña sola y sin prestarle ayuda, pero lo último que necesitaba era terminar haciéndole compañía al grupo de retrasados de sus compañeros en la Comisaría.

Pero... momento. Todavía no tenía idea qué camino tomar. La prisa y la conmoción por apartarse de la multitud de curiosos que lo observaban como si fuera un pederasta, lo habían hecho dirigirse por cualquier dirección, y ahora se hallaba más desorientado que nunca.

Justo cuando se disponía a retroceder a fin de volver a retomar el rumbo del principio, se encontró con que al voltear, la misma niña de antes estaba frente a él y le sonreía amistosa.

El sobresalto y el grito que se le escaparon a Yao hicieron divertir aún más a la pequeña, pero a él sólo lo desconcertó con su fantasmal aparición.

—¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí, a-aru? —preguntó verdaderamente inquieto, tanto que salió a flote su cómico tic verbal que pronunciaba sólo cuando se ponía nervioso—. ¿A-Acaso estuviste siguiéndome, aru?

La niña sonrió con dulzura y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Yao se diera cuenta de una cosa.

—¿Tú... me entiendes? —preguntó sorprendido, acercándose unos pasos a ella para poder observarla mejor—. ¿Sabes mi idioma, aru?

De nuevo le volvía ese molesto tic. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba sumamente impresionado por aquella inaudita revelación. Al momento, ésta volvió a asentir enérgica y sonriente.

—Xié Xié por ayudar a levantarme y con lo de las flores —respondió con el rostro entusiasta y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara—. La próxima semana es el día de mi patria y estoy repartiendo la flor nacional en todas las casas ¡También será mi cumpleaños y tendré ocho años! ¡Viva nuestra madre patria, _da-ze_!

Yao quedaba más anonadado a medida que la escuchaba ¿Por qué tenía que contarle eso? ¿Y qué quería decir _da-ze_? Vale que muchas veces los niños tendían a decir cosas sin sentido, pero tenía que enfocarse en lo importante.

—Quiero que me digas dónde están tus padres —Fue la directa y y demandante pregunta del chino, a lo que la pequeña cambió su expresión a una acongojada, que lo confundió.

—Padre nunca está en casa y _má _debe estar esperando a que regrese —contestó de manera suave a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? —la interrogó Yao, ahora preocupado, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, apenada.

Yao suspiró, llevando una mano a su frente. Por donde fuera que se le viera estaba atrapado en esa situación y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Bien, vamos —dictaminó él, mirándola con resolución—. Tendré que llevarte a tu casa y luego ir a la Comisaría.

—¿A la Comisaría? ¡Yo sé dónde queda, sé donde queda! —repitió entusiasmada de nuevo, dando saltitos en el lugar.

—¿En serio? —La miró incrédulo—. ¿Y sabes cómo llegar?

—¡Claro, sólo sígame! —respondió alegre, ofreciendo su mano para tomar la del chino. Éste se inquietó, pero luego la coreana agregó—: Por cierto, me llamo Sun-Hee Soo ¿Y tú?

Hubo un momento de duda de su parte, hasta que finalmente decidió responder. Si iba a tomarla de la mano al menos debía de saber su nombre, ¿no?

—Yao Wang —contestó. Para luego entrelazar sus dedos y volver a sentir ese hormigueo que le produjo la primera vez.

_**::oOo::**_

En el camino, Sun demostró ser más parlanchina de lo que Yao esperó. No dejaba pasar la ocasión para contarle sobre sus sueños y proyectos a futuro. Y como toda niña, hablaba de cada cosa como si se tratara de lo más extraordinario del mundo. Mayormente, le contaba acerca de convertirse en una ídola de música pop y viajar a America donde daría muchos conciertos y terminaría por hacerse mundialmente famosa.

Yao pensó que, para que una chica decidiera convertirse en una de esas ídolas pop, debía ser muy ilusa o tonta. Jamás saldría con alguien así. Las ídolas de música pop siempre estaban en la mira de los depravados y como objeto de una prensa retorcida que se encargaba de explotar su imagen. Él no era para cargar con eso. Tenía una carrera seria y pretendía seguir teniéndola hasta que acabara sus estudios y entrara a trabajar en el medio.

Por fortuna, antes de que la coreana comenzara a cantarle o a hacerle una lista interminable de sus artistas favoritos, llegaron a la Comisaría.

Al ingresar, Yao no tardó en ponerse en contacto con los oficiales que habían detenido a sus compañeros, para explicarles que todo había sido un malentendido. Todo gracias a Sun Hee, quien era la encargada de traducirle. A principio, los policías miraron con cierta sospecha el hecho que una niña tan pequeña actuara como traductora de un extranjero. Pero quizás la chica era muy convincente, o él no tenía pinta de ser un sujeto con malas intenciones que lo dejaron pasar.

Finalmente, sus compañeros fueron liberados, aunque tuvieron que pagar una pequeña fianza. Típico. Pero por suerte, no quedaría marcado en sus registros.

Los compañeros de Yao se deshicieron en agradecimientos antes de notar la presencia de la pequeña que lo acompañaba. Justo entonces cuando salían de la Comisaría, una mujer de unos veinticinco o veintiseis años, muy parecida a Sun, se cruzó frente a ellos yendo directo hacia a la niña.

—¡Sun Hee!

—¡Mamá! —Se arrojó a sus brazos la coreana, sonriendo.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada! —le recriminó ésta, frunciendo su ceño y tomando en brazos a su hija. Luego notó al grupo de muchachos que la acompañaban y se veían un poco incómodos.

—Má, ya encontré a mi novio —dijo alegre la muchacha dirigiéndose a su madre en chino. Entonces volvió la mirada al susosodicho—. Te presento a Yao Wang.

Todos quedaron petrificados al oír lo que decía, más aún Yao, a quien los ojos se le abrieron como platos y dio un fuerte respingo, sobresaltado.

—No... ¡No es cierto, aru! —gritó él espantado, con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo.

—Me dio una flor tal y como dijiste que haría el hombre perfecto para mí, _da-ze _—respondió sonriente, mirando a su madre de nuevo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo no te di ninguna flor, sólo te ayudé a recogerla! —se defendió aún más atónito el chino.

La mujer pareció detenerse a observar a Yao, como si hubiera encontrado algo familiar. De repente, pareció asustada y se apresuró a retirarse cuanto antes de ahí.

—Di-Disculpen, pero debemos irnos a casa —terminó por decir, también en idioma chino, llevándose a su hija y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Ya perdidas de vista, el grupo de estudiantes quedó perplejo en la escena, hasta que uno de ellos se volvió a Yao en tono burlón.

—Así que... ya tienes novia, ¿no, viejo picarón?

—¿De-De qué hablas? ¡Eso es mentira, aru!

—Uy, miren quien se puso nervioso —se burló otro, haciendo a Yao sonrojarse de nuevo.

Las bromas siguieron hasta llegar al hotel, donde le esperaban sus maestros muy molestos de querer una explicación de su paradero.

_**::oOo::**_

_**Notas Finales**__**: **__Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya agradado. Hice este fic con mucho amor y porque esta pareja merece un poco más de reconocimiento :3_

_Si se preguntan porqué Sun Hee y su madre pueden hablar chino de forma fluida, lo descubrirán más adelante ;D ¿Alguna teoría?_

_Aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá un salto temporal y tendremos a... (?)_

_Por cierto, por si se lo preguntaban, aquí Yao tiene diecinueve y Sun siete._

_Mei, Xiang y Heong son respectivamente Taiwán, Hong Kong y Macau ;)_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas son bienvenidas, da-ze x3_


	2. Londres

_**Notas Autor**__: Si pensaron que en el capítulo pasado hubo una insinuación medio shota por parte de Yao no era ese el fin xD Recordemos que el chico ha cuidado a tres hermanos menores y le dejó cierto instinto paternal y sobreprotector. Que Yao se interese en Sun va a ser difícil, mucho más que se enamore de ella._

_En fin, tal como les dije, tenemos un salto temporal._

**_::oOo::_**

**2.- Londres**

Londres resultó ser una ciudad tan fría y brumosa como Yao lo esperó.

Había leído que el mejor tiempo para viajar a la capital inglesa eran durante los meses de Junio o Julio; en pleno verano donde había _menos _probabilidades de lluvia. Sin embargo, Yao no consiguió vuelo sino hasta Agosto. Y para su infortunio, el clima no lo acompañó. Apenas puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto y las precipitaciones cayeron sobre él y el resto de la ciudad. Se negó a comprarse un impermeable debido a los altos precios que ponían las tiendas. En lugar de eso, regodeó el precio por un pequeño paraguas, el cual consiguió con un vendedor local.

A pesar de su compra, no le evitó mojarse los pies por no llevar botas.

_Maldito sea el clima de esos opios bastardos_, pensó.

Un poco irritado, tomó un taxi que lo llevaría hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría y en el cual había hecho reservación por dos noches. El fin de su viaje tenía un propósito y no podía esperar a cumplirlo.

—¿Primera vez en Londres? —le preguntó el taxista, sin quitar la vista del frente y con algo de sobriedad en su voz.

Yao, quien en ese momento se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó a las palabras del hombre al volante, y se dispuso a contestar luego de procesar la información.

—Ah… _yes._

Luego de graduarse con honores de la Universidad de Pekín, Yao había entrado a trabajar para el Servicio de Inteligencia de Hong Kong, donde primero hizo sus prácticas y después entró con éxito a desempeñarse en campo abierto. Fue así que obtuvo sus referencias y aprendió a hablar inglés, con el fin de conseguir su trabajo soñado si todo iba bien con la entrevista.

—¿Turismo? —volvió a preguntar el taxista, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor con un poco más de interés.

—Asuntos de trabajo —fue la breve y simple respuesta del chino.

Una vez llegó al hotel, se dirigió a la recepción donde pidió su llave, y fue a su habitación. Ya adentro, dejó su maleta sobre la cama y sacó alguna ropa con la cual cambiarse. Dentro de poco sería de noche y debía acostarse temprano para estar listo mañana y causar una buena impresión.

**_::oOo::_**

En otra parte del mundo, un hombre asiático de cabello negro y corto, vestido de traje y cerca de la mediana edad, se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seúl en compañía de su hija de casi quince años, esperando abordar el avión con destino a Londres.

Al segundo de recibir un llamado sobre el siguiente vuelo por los altoparlantes, el hombre tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su hija con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, es hora de partir.

La muchacha, que en ese momento cargaba consigo un pequeño bolso contra su pecho, empezó a dar ligeros saltitos de entusiasmo sin poder contener la emoción de ver a esa persona de nuevo. Por fin, tras siete años de espera, sus ojos volvían a iluminarse con el mismo brillo que cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de su amado.

—Pareces muy animada —sonrió su padre divertido y al mismo tiempo intrigado de toda esa emoción—. Cuando dijiste que querías estudiar en Londres me llevé una sorpresa —comentó— Pensé que el sueño de tu vida era viajar a los Estados Unidos para reafirmar tu carrera como artista.

—Y lo sigue siendo, padre —contestó la muchacha, alegre—. Pero quiero esperar a terminar la secundaria y ver si estoy bien con mi inglés actual.

Ella no mentía, no del todo. Era cierto que tenía pensado viajar a los Estados Unidos algún día para cumplir sus sueños como ídola pop. Pero lo de Londres no estaba en sus planes, más bien surgió de pronto, cuando descubrió a comienzos de ese año, que su amado viajaría la primera semana de Agosto al mismo lugar al que se disponía a ir ella ahora.

—Estoy seguro que sí, amor —le dijo su padre, animándola con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza con cariño—. Me siento feliz que hayas tomado esta decisión. Ya verás que te ayudará a tener otra visión del mundo.

Sun Hee sabía a lo que su progenitor se refería. Tanto a él como a su madre no les gustaba para nada la idea que ella se expusiera, a tan temprana edad, en los medios como ídola de música pop.

Cuando tenía once, Sun audicionó para un pequeño concurso de ídola pre-adolescente en el que obtuvo el segundo lugar. Pese a no ganar, los jueces quedaron deslumbrados con su canto y pronto recibió ofertas para presentarse en eventos escolares y algunos programas de radio.

A los trece, salió al aire en televisión nacional junto a otras tres chicas de su misma edad, presentándose como las aspirantes a ídola pop más jóvenes del momento. Entonces, volvió a causar una buena impresión, a lo que al año siguiente, le tomaron unas fotos para una popular revista juvenil en la que adquirió un poco de fama.

Se podría decir que su camino para convertirse en estrella de música iba muy bien. Aunque las ofertas le seguían llegando, ella decidió tomarse un tiempo y estudiar en Londres. Pero eso no quería decir que descuidaría su carrera, todo lo contrario. Durante las vacaciones de invierno y verano volvería a Seúl para seguir adelante con sus proyectos.

Así que la coreana asintió, con una media sonrisa a su progenitor, como queriendo darle algo de razón. Después de todo, él era un buen sujeto, pese a no haber compartido mucho con ella de más niña por pasársela fuera del país, le quería y le tenía confianza. Pero nunca tanta para revelarle la verdadera razón por la que había decidido viajar a Londres.

Jamás se atrevería a decirle que se había pasado los últimos dos años, tratando de ubicar los pasos de Yao Wang, de quien estaba enamorada, a través de un sitio _busca-personas _por medio de su computadora.

Baek Jen Soo era un hombre tranquilo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

**_::oOo::_**

No se veían más que nubes cubriendo el cielo. Yao estaba al tanto que el clima en Londres podía ser deprimente, pero no se esperaba que, incluso en el último mes del verano, tuviera que amanecer nublado. La temperatura no era tan baja, pero tampoco alta, en comparación a la que había ahora en Beijing durante la primera semana de Agosto.

Y además, nunca se sabía cuando podía volver a llover de nuevo.

Yao no tuvo más opción que ponerse su traje de terno y tomar un taxi que lo llevaría al lugar de la entrevista. Sólo rogaba no tener ningún imprevisto como el de ayer con sus zapatos. Tenía que estar lo mejor presentable posible, para ser aceptado en la empresa de detectives privados más importante de Inglaterra.

En el trayecto se sintió nervioso, preguntándose con qué clase de personas se encontraría, qué le preguntarían o si les agradaría tenerlo como compañero.

Había escuchado que Arthur Kirkland, dueño de la empresa, era un cabroncete de mal genio, bastante exigente y quisquilloso con otros. Por otra parte, el mencionado "cabroncete", era reconocido por ser una prominencia en el campo de la investigación, lo cual había demostrado a la edad de diecisiete años al ayudar a la policía a resolver distintos casos en los que no encontraban solución.

Yao pensó que ese tipo de cosas sólo ocurría en las películas, pero Kirkland demostró tener un alto poder de deducción desde que era pequeño y que empezó a destacar cuando entró a la Secundaria. Luego de graduarse y entrar a la Universidad, continuó colaborando con la policía londinense, y más tarde, lo llevó a crear su propia empresa de detectives privados con la que obtuvo fama mundial. Y por eso él estaba ahí.

Dio un largo suspiro, armándose de valor, y salió del vehículo una vez llegó al edificio.

Cuando estuvo en frente, le impresionó lo alto de la construcción. El edificio debía tener unos cincuenta pisos, todos ellos con ventanales relucientes. Sin duda era de esas construcciones modernas, que tenían las empresas de alto prestigio hoy en día. Pero una vez ingresó al interior, todo lucía aún más reluciente, decorado con muebles y cuadros antiguos de origen inglés.

Sin embargo, su vista se posó en las enormes letras marcadas en dorado que resaltaban en toda la entrada.

_Kirkland's Investigations_

Un nudo de nervios estrujo su estómago y caminó con paso vacilante hacia la recepción, donde fue atendido por una elegante joven de cabello largo y ondulado, que le indicó que fuera hasta los ascensores y subiera hasta el penúltimo piso en donde le realizarían la entrevista.

Entonces, Yao caminó hasta los ascensores y presionó el interruptor, esperando que llegara uno a donde estaba.

Pasado un minuto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró en éste. Luego presionó el botón del penúltimo piso y, justo cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, vio que una joven de cabello negro iba corriendo hacia él, haciéndole señas para que se detuviera.

De inmediato, Yao detuvo las puertas del ascensor con su brazo y dejó entrar a la joven antes que las puertas cerraran de nuevo.

—A-Arigato —pronunció ella con voz suave y la respiración agitada. Tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y volvió a mirar al chino con una sonrisa tímida.

Yao se sonrojó. La joven era muy guapa y posiblemente de su misma edad. Vestía un conjunto de oficina con una elegante blusa blanca, acompañada por una chaqueta y falda plomas que hacían juego con su piel pálida. También, llevaba unas medias negras que cubrían sus piernas y combinaba con el color de sus ojos y su melena negra.

—N-No hay de qué, a-aru —respondió apenado, desviando un poco su mirada

La japonesa buscó el botón del piso al que se dirigía, pero al ver que ya estaba presionado, bajó su mano y esperó al igual que su acompañante.

—Ah… ¿Vas al mismo piso que yo? —le preguntó Yao, extrañado.

—H-Hai… —respondió suave de nuevo, encogiéndose un poco—. Me esperan para una entrevista.

Yao quedó viendo atónito a la joven ¿Ella era su competencia? Casi no podía creerlo. Se veía tan tímida y delicada para un trabajo así. No obstante, lo primero que aprendió fue a no dejarse guiar por las apariencias.

—¿Usted también…? —le miró ella, sorprendida y curiosa, sin poder terminar la oración.

—S-Sí —respondió él, un poco incómodo.

—Oh… vaya —De pronto también se sintió incómoda, y se volvió para hacer una cortés inclinación con su cuerpo—. Demos lo mejor de nuestra parte para ser aceptados.

—¡Claro…! ¡Que a los dos nos acompañe la suerte, aru! —atinó a responder el chino, imitando su movimiento y tratando de parecer más relajado. Le volvía su tic nervioso y no quería parecer un tonto frente a alguien tan adorable como la japonesa. Entonces se volvió con otra pregunta—. Por cierto… ¿Vienes de Japón?

—H-Hai —respondió con timidez, nuevamente—. Cursé Criminología y peritaje en la Universidad de Tokio. Luego saqué una maestría en fotografía forense. Mis profesores me dieron buenas recomendaciones y dijeron que haría un gran trabajo aquí.

—Ya veo… —dijo Yao, un poco preocupado que su competencia también contara con buenas referencias.

—¿Y usted? ¿También viene de lejos?

—Sí. Me gradué de la Universidad de Pekín y después entré a trabajar en el Servicio de Inteligencia de Hong Kong.

La japonesa también quedó impresionada de sus referencias. No quería sentirse más inquieta de lo que ya estaba, más ahora que conocía a su competidor, pero una inquietud aún peor la acechaba y no podía seguir manteniéndola en secreto.

—¿C-Cree usted que estemos a las expectativas del dueño de la empresa? —preguntó de pronto, algo nerviosa.— He escuchado comentarios sobre el señor Kirkland. Al parecer es alguien sumamente difícil de tratar y temo que no esté conforme aún cuando quede seleccionada —confesó, con su rostro preocupado.

—Sí, eso he escuchado yo también —atribuyó Yao, que había pensado eso mismo hasta hace poco—. Pero no deberíamos preocuparnos, aunque él sea el mejor en lo que hace, también le tocó empezar como nosotros y eso no le evitó llegar hasta donde está ahora —dijo con una sonrisa hacia la joven, que pronto contagió.

—Supongo tiene razón ¡Oh, disculpe, aún no me he presentado! —Se apresuró a hacer una nueva inclinación con su cabeza—. Me llamo Sakura Honda, es un placer.

—Y-Yao Wang, el placer es mío —se apresuró también a contestar, volviendo a imitar el movimiento de ella.

Justo en ese instante, sonó el timbre del ascensor y se abrieron sus puertas para indicar que ya habían llegado al penúltimo piso.

**_::oOo::_**

En una amplia y bien amueblada oficina, un joven de cabello rubio atendía el teléfono al mismo tiempo en que revisaba unos papeles. Parecía alterado y malhumorado, apenas pudiendo sujetar los archivos que tenía entre las manos y hablar por el móvil.

—¡Sí, ya sé que me pidieron ayuda con el caso del ladrón de joyas, pero la semana pasada me pidieron que viera el caso de los sospechosos que entraron al banco! ¿No pueden esperarse? ¡Blooding Hell! ¡¿Es que la policía londinense es tan inútil que no es capaz de resolver nada por sí sola?!

De pronto, una joven asiática de cabello negro, atado en una cola y que llevaba un traje de oficina, se acercó al escritorio del británico llevando unas carpetas consigo.

—¿Arthur?

El joven no pareció prestarle atención y siguió argumentando. La mujer por su parte, sólo lanzó un bufido, esperando a que se desocupara. Luego de terminar, colgó el teléfono con rudeza y se dirigió a la persona que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué?

—Llegaron los dos postulantes para el puesto de criminólogo.

—¿Por qué me molestas con eso? —le recriminó el inglés, enfadado—. ¡Ya tengo suficiente con hacerme cargo de cada maldito crimen que acompleja a esta ciudad! ¿Desde cuándo pasé a ser el encargado de todo aquí? ¿Qué demonios hacen los otros?

—Tengo que preguntarte para que los veas personalmente —le reprochó la otra, seria—. La última vez que escogí a los candidatos, tú los despediste a la semana siguiente por ser unos incompetentes.

—¡Eso es porque se te ocurrió escoger a unos inútiles!

—¡Se habían graduado de las mejores universidades del país y contaban con diplomados y buenas recomendaciones! ¡El problemas es que tú no quedas conforme con nadie! —replicó la joven, un poco más severa. Acto seguido le puso las dos carpetas que traía en sus manos, casi de golpe, sobre el escritorio de Kirkland.

De mala gana, Arthur tomó las dos carpetas y las revisó un segundo, viendo las fotografías de los candidatos para el puesto.

—¿Asiáticos? ¿Qué es esto, una invasión? —preguntó desconcertado, volviendo a mirar a la vietnamita, que lo miraba con el rostro muy serio; y entonces se dio cuenta de su falta—. Bien… hazlos pasar dentro de quince minutos. Primero voy a hacerme mi té. Diles que cada uno tiene dos minutos para convencerme de trabajar aquí.

La vietnamita resopló y se dirigió a la salida mientras Arthur seguía revisando los archivos. Al cabo de unos minutos, llamó por su comunicador a la muchacha que le llevaba su té para que fuera a su oficina a traérselo cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, Yao y Sakura se encontraban sentados en una sala, el uno al lado del otro, esperando a recibir noticias de su entrevista. Fue entonces que una joven, asiática como ellos, entró donde estaban para comunicarles lo dicho por su jefe al respecto.

—Disculpen la demora, el señor Kirkland los atenderá en un momento —dijo seria.

Yao levantó la vista para observar a la mujer. Ella no mostraba el menor gesto de su parte. Quiso sonreír, pero la mirada inescrutable de la chica lo intimidó un poco y sólo agradeció, al igual que Sakura, su información. La vietnamita les dijo que los llamaría cuando fuera a ver a su jefe y les diera la autorización para pasar a verlo.

Poco después, Arthur se encontraba con su taza de té, listo para beberla cuando Kim-Ly entró de nuevo a su oficina.

—Los dos candidatos están listos, ¿ya está bien que…?

—Sí, sí, haz pasar a uno primero y ya les dije; dos minutos —contestó fastidiado el inglés, concentrado en su taza y terminar cuanto antes lo de la entrevista.

La vietnamita volvió a la sala donde esperaban Yao y Sakura para decirles que pasara la japonesa primero. Ésta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Sakura… —la llamó Yao antes que saliera, a lo que ella se detuvo y volteó—. Suerte.

—Arigato, Yao-san —sonrió agradecida y se dirigió con un poco más de confianza hacia la oficina de Kirkland.

Por otro lado, Arthur tomó un sorbo de su té y lo encontró amargo, percatándose que le hacía falta algo.

—Rayos, Sey olvidó ponerle azúcar —maldijo, e impulsivamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de su oficina.

Estaba demasiado alterado como para llamar de nuevo a Seychelles y decirle su error. Como no estaba del mejor humor, prefirió hacerlo él mismo antes de encontrarse con la chica y decirle algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir.

Justo cuando abría la puerta, una figura más baja que él chocó con su cuerpo, haciéndolo derramar el té caliente sobre su camisa y soltar la taza, la cual se hizo trizas en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio lleno de tensión en medio de la consternación de ambos, en especial de la joven, quien se había puesto más pálida y miraba aterrada al hombre frente a ella.

El inglés sólo atinó a mirarse su camisa, toda manchada por su preciado y vital líquido, junto a los trozos rotos de su taza preferida en el piso.

—¡Go-Gomenasai, Gomenasai! ¡Por favor, disculpe usted! —se apresuró a disculparse, llena de pavor y vergüenza, sin dejar de hacer repetidas inclinaciones con su cabeza como muestra de su arrepentimiento.

—¡Serás idiota! —explotó el rubio, sin siquiera molestarse mirar de frente con quien se había topado.

Yao, que había acudido corriendo apenas escuchó el grito, vio cómo el británico le había gritado a Sakura. Sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza ¿Cómo alguien podía gritarle a una joven tan dulce que acababa de disculparse? No podía dejarlo pasar.

—Yo… Yo lo siento… en verdad… —trató de excusarse Sakura, cada vez más nerviosa y agachando su cabeza, avergonzada.

La japonesa, asustada y apenada, se llevó las manos a su mentón, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Su voz sonaba cada vez más quebrada y temblorosa.

Arthur se volvió a verla. Ahora veía que era una mujer. No fue su intención haber estallado así con ella, pero la constante presión en la que estaba sometido y lo de su té lo hizo gatillar con lo primero que se le fue a la cabeza. Una reacción que le habría tocado con cualquiera que se hubiera topado con él en ese momento.

Se hallaba consternado, mirando a la joven sin saber qué hacer o decir. Justo cuando pensaba en disculparse, un grito más fuerte del que había soltado resonó en todo el piso.

—¡Oye!

Todos los empleados presentes voltearon a mirar al chino, que se encontraba a unos metros de Kirkland y, quien, fijó su mirada en éste también.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, _opium bastard_?! —Yao fue rápidamente hacia él, con un destello de cólera en sus ojos—. ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees de hablarle así?!

—¿C-Cómo me llamaste? —repuso éste enfadado y sorprendido—. ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?!

La vietnamita y los demás empleados se encontraban mirando consternados aquella escena. No siempre se veía a un candidato de trabajo gritarle así a su empleador antes de que ocurriera la entrevista.

—¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Discúlpate ahora! —respondió el chino, con más fiereza en su voz.

Arthur lo hubiera hecho, después de todo era un caballero y respetaba a las damas. Además, todo había sido por culpa suya, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado enardecido a causa de ese sujeto, que había aparecido de pronto con su prepotente exigencia. Así que sólo contestó:

—¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, _bloody bastard_!

—Discúlpate… o ya verás —le amenazó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás? —le provocó el británico, con una sonrisa burlona.

El chino le arremetió un feroz golpe en la mandíbula que hizo perder el equilibrio al rubio, haciéndolo casi estrellarse contra un escritorio, pero enseguida éste se recompuso y le devolvió el golpe. Pronto se armó un intercambio de puñetazos en el que los demás empleados tuvieron que intervenir y separarlos para que no siguieran lastimándose.

—¡Yao-san, por favor deténgase! —gritó preocupada Sakura, frente a él, tratando de calmarlo.

Ya separados, cada uno sujetado por alguien de la empresa, respiraban jadeantes sin dejar de contemplarse con una mirada salvaje en la que pedían ir por más.

Pronto, Arthur recuperó el aliento y bramó enfurecido:

—¡Saquen a este bastardo lunático de aquí y que no vuelva a poner un pie en este edificio!

Yao se limpió el hilillo de sangre de su boca, y Arthur tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su nariz. Segundos después de mirarse con odio, Yao salió a paso rápido del piso, seguido por Sakura que fue tras de él. La vietnamita por su parte, dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su jefe para intentar calmarlo un poco.

—Ya está bien, tranquilo, Arthur, tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el británico pareció serenarse a lo que Kim-Ly lo soltó. Enseguida se dio cuenta de las miradas de todos sus empleados y se volvió con furia hacia ellos:

—¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?! ¡Regresen a trabajar!

Todos los pertenecientes a la empresa desviaron su mirada al tiempo en que Arthur volvía a encerrarse en su oficina. Un joven de cabello casi albino reprimió la risa después de haber visto todo ese espectáculo.

—Kesesese, eso sí que fue bueno —dijo para sí, divertido.

**_::oOo::_**

En tanto, Sun Hee se encontraba viajando en el avión que la llevaría a Londres junto a su padre. Mientras ella se encontraba escuchando música, él se había quedado dormido en su asiento. Entonces, puso su mochila sobre sus rodillas y sacó de ésta un papel en el que estaba la fotografía de Yao. Emocionada, abrazó la fotografía contra su pecho, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se le formaba cada vez que lo veía.

**_::oOo::_**

**Notas Finales: **_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Hubo un poco de ChinaxFem!Japan sin tenerlo contemplado. No puedo evitarlo, me gustan juntos también n_n_

_Sun Hee va en camino, y tendremos invitados especiales en el próximo capítulo, donde empiezan a desarrollarse los casos ;D_

_Decidí dejar el nombre de Seychelles porque me gusta, y se ha convertido en un nombre común._

_Cualquier sugerencia, duda, crítica, no quejarse con Empresas Kirkland porque su dueño se encuentra muy ofuscado por no haber tomado su té xD_


	3. Kirkland

_**Nota Autor:**__Tenemos la aparición de personajes especiales. Este es el primer caso que escribo y espero no quede muy flojo en vista que es la primera vez que escribo sobre este género xP_

_**::oOo::**_

**3.- Kirkland**

_**::oOo::**_

Luego de aquel bochornoso espectáculo, Arthur Kirkland se había encerrado en su oficina hecho un desastre. Tenía el cabello revuelto, moretones en la cara y su camisa aún estaba manchada.

"_Maldito sea el bastardo ése" _pensó rencoroso mientras se sacaba su camisa y quedaba con el torso desnudo.

Al instante, suaves golpes tocaron a su puerta y se volvió hacia ésta con camisa en mano.

—¡Sí, adelante! —contestó él, con tono irritado.

Acto seguido, la vietnamita, acompañada por una muchacha de tez morena y aspecto infantil, entró a la oficina encontrándose con el británico semi desnudo. La más joven se sonrojó al verlo y la camisa limpia que traía entre sus manos la estrechó contra su pecho en un reflejo nervioso.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Trae aquí! —ordenó el rubio, extendiéndole su brazo para que se la pasara. Al notar que la otra no reaccionaba quedó mirándola, extrañado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! ¡Aquí tienes! —respondió alterada y con sus mejillas rosadas, pasándole la prenda con brusquedad.

Arthur, aún más anonadado, se puso su camisa y vio que la muchacha se llevaba la sucia para marcharse después rápidamente.

—Pero… ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó él confundido, sin quitar la vista de la puerta de su oficina.

—Eres el mejor detective del mundo, ¿y aún no te das cuenta? —le respondió la vietnamita, soltando un suspiro.

El rubio hizo una breve pausa, cayendo en cuenta y se volvió hacia su abogada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡Apenas tiene dieciséis!

—¿Y? Las chicas a su edad tienden a fijarse en hombres mayores, en especial si son algún tipo de celebridad —explicó la asiática de cabello negro, pero luego pareció reflexionar para sí _"Si es que podemos llamarte una celebridad"_

—Genial… —suspiró pesadamente, echando su cabeza para atrás de la silla—. ¿Ahora qué se supone que deba hacer?

—Sólo procura no decirle nada. Se sentirá terriblemente avergonzada si se entera que sabes lo que siente —lo aconsejó Kim, a lo que éste estuvo de acuerdo y asintió.

Arthur, quizá, nunca hubiera aceptado a una muchacha que todavía estaba en la escuela para trabajar en su empresa. De no ser porque era la protegida de su _buen amigo _Francis Bonnefoy jamás hubiera permitido que… ¿A quién quería engañar? No era secreto que él y el francés (o rana apestosa como le decía) se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero le debía un gran favor del pasado y no era de los que dejaban cuentas pendientes. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Por otra parte, Seychelles Bonnefoy era una chica dulce (siempre y cuando no se le provocara demasiado como él acostumbraba a hacer) y muy responsable con sus pequeños quehaceres dentro de la empresa. Tal y como decía su nombre, provenía de aquellas islas donde había nacido, pese a haber vivido la mayor parte su vida entre Inglaterra y Francia cumpliendo con sus estudios.

Pronto, la mente y la vista de Arthur se vieron distraídas por la pila de papeles que llevaba la vietnamita bajo sus brazos.

—¿Eso es…? —preguntó, casi atemorizado.

—Sip, son los casos que se han ido juntando y requieren tu atención —contestó ella con la mirada impávida.

—¡Blooding Hell! —exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a su cabello—. ¡No es ni mediodía y ya quiero que el día termine!

Kim le observó con algo de lástima. A diario Kirkland atendía todo tipo de casos, los cuales no le dejaban el menor tiempo libre. Así era desde que fundó aquella empresa hacía dos años. La carga era demasiado pesada aún cuando tuviera a varios expertos, incluida a ella misma, trabajando dentro de su equipo. Por eso, no podían darse el lujo de seguir rechazando a los candidatos cuando más necesitaban de ayuda. Tenía que hacérselo entender a su jefe.

—Escucha, Arthur, sobre esos dos postulantes con los que reñiste hace poco… —empezó un poco vacilante. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil—. _Necesitas _disculparte con ellos.

Tan pronto procesó las palabras de la asiática, volteó a mirarla como si estuviera loca. Ella ya se esperaba esa reacción. Su jefe era difícil, pero trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón por más complicado que fuese.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —dijo el británico en voz baja. Al segundo después estalló, colérico—. ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó con ese lunático?!

—¡Comprende! ¡No puedes seguir espantando a todos quienes vienen a entrevistarse acá! —le replicó, alzando más la voz—. ¡Como fue con esa pobre chica que tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse contigo!

—¡Fue un accidente y… yo no le pedí que se fuera! ¡Sólo expulsé a ese otro bastardo! —reclamó más alterado y a la defensiva.

—¡Huyó porque estaba aterrada por la forma en cómo reaccionaste! —le reprochó, mucho más severa—. ¡Y no la culpo! Empezaste a gritar, insultar y después a pelear. Debes hacer algo con tu carácter si quieres que las cosas sigan funcionando aquí.

El británico hizo a un lado su mirada, en la que se notaba un gesto de vergüenza y molestia. En realidad era consciente que tenía que disculparse, pero a veces su orgullo y temperamento le jugaban muy en contra, como en este caso. Era en serio que pensaba disculparse, pero tuvo que llegar ese otro asiático a desafiarlo y echar a perder todo.

—¿Qué me aconsejas hacer? —preguntó con tono más calmo y pasivo, sin mirar de frente a su abogada.

—Sabes bien lo que debes hacer —le repuso Kim, impasible—. Acabo de decírtelo.

—¿Disculparme con ese bastardo? ¡Jamás! —expresó el inglés, lleno de resentimiento—. Puedes llamar a la otra chica y decirle que tiene el empleo.

—¿Así que le darás el puesto a alguien sólo porque no te simpatizó? Vamos, Arthur, eso es demasiado… incluso para ti.

Arthur levantó su mirada a la de la vietnamita, con una expresión interrogante y desafiante en su rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Kim no era de las que sonreía, pero internamente figuraba una sonrisa victoriosa por haber hallado el punto al cual debía dirigirse para convencer al británico.

—Bueno… no tienes la mejor reputación de ser justo con todos en el equipo —le dijo empleando un tono misterioso, que volcó toda la atención del rubio a sus palabras—. Diríamos que siempre te dejas llevar por tus propias impresiones que resultan bastante superficiales y no siempre resultan ser las más acertadas.

—Así que eso piensan de mí, ¿eh? —De pronto se puso de pie, con la mirada clavada hacia la vietnamita—. Te diré lo que voy a hacer: Dejaré el siguiente caso en manos de esos dos. Si llegan a resolverlo les permitiré a ambos quedarse ¿Qué me dices, eh?

—¿Estás bromeando…? —preguntó atónita la asiática, sin esperarse aquella propuesta—. ¿Piensas arriesgar la estabilidad de un caso sólo para ponerte a prueba?

—¿No que no soy una persona parcial e injusta? —se regodeó él, con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Descuida, me encargaré de juzgarlos por su habilidad deductiva y poder de análisis. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Un silencio se presentó entre ambos al tiempo en que sostenían sus miradas, como jugando al primero que fuera a ceder en el asunto.

—Bien… Tú ganas —suspiró Kim, resignada—. Pero aún así sabes que tendrás que disculparte, ¿no?

Arthur gruñó por lo bajo, rehusándose a mirarla. No necesitaba recordarle aquella parte.

_**::oOo::**_

En tanto, Yao se encontraba en una plaza cercana al centro de la ciudad en compañía de Sakura, quien, sentada junto a él en una banca, limpiaba las heridas de su cara provocadas en la pelea con Kirkland.

Después de marcharse del edificio, Sakura siguió a Yao para ver en qué estado se encontraba. Se ofreció a comprar desinfectante y unas venditas para su rostro. A pesar que el chino se había negado por no querer preocuparla, ella se sentía tan apenada y nerviosa por lo ocurrido que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Así fue, que luego de ir por el frasco de desinfectante, se dirigieron a un sitio tranquilo y llegaron a esa plaza, donde ahora, Sakura se encargaba de atender las heridas del de pelo largo con un pañuelo.

Yao hacía lo posible por no quejarse. No sería correcto parecer un niño delante de una joven tan dulce que se tomaba la molestia de curarlo. A su mente, venía el recuerdo de las veces que él era el encargado atender a sus hermanos cuando éstos se lastimaban por jugar o pelearse con otros niños. Si lo vieran ahora…

—Lo siento mucho, Yao-san —dijo apenada la japonesa, terminando de limpiarle el rostro—. Esto no habría pasado de no ser por mi descuido. Espero me disculpe.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Todo fue culpa de ese bastardo opio que no dejó que hiciéramos la entrevista y además tuvo el descaro de gritarte! —respondió Yao, volviendo a enfadarse de sólo recordar lo sucedido hacía menos de una hora.

—¿Bastardo opio? —preguntó Sakura, confundida.

—Ah... es así como mi padre le dice a los ingleses… creo que me pegó la costumbre —explicó el chino.

—Ya veo… —pronunció la joven de pelo azabache, con una leve sonrisa.

—En fin… este viaje resultó un desastre —dijo, apesadumbrado, llevándose una mano a su frente, aunque luego miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Pero no deberíamos sentirnos mal, nos libramos de trabajar para un tirano, ¿no crees?

—Es usted muy optimista, Yao-san —dijo la joven, tratando de sonreír también—. No voy a negar que me siento un poco defraudada. Tenía muchas esperanzas en este empleo.

Yao observó con detención a la joven, sintiéndose un poco apenado. Él también se sentía mal por cómo resultaron las cosas. Iba con la confianza de obtener el empleo y todo se había arruinado por ese opio bastardo. Pero lamentaba aún más, el hecho de que alguien tan dulce como la japonesa estuviera deprimida.

—¿Sabes…? Creo que sería buena idea… pasear un poco por la ciudad antes de irnos —dijo un tanto nervioso, rascándose la mejilla. Sakura volteó a mirarlo, un poco sorprendida.

—Ah… no sé, Yao-san —contestó ésta, indecisa.

—¡Y-Ya verás que nos ayudará a levantar el ánimo! —insistió, notándose más nervioso al mirar fijamente a la joven—. A-Además… también me ayudarías a olvidar el mal rato que pasamos hace poco, aru.

Ella quedó observándolo un momento mientras meditaba al respecto. Tenía pensado turistear un poco de todas formas, y quizá sería más agradable con algo de compañía. Le costaba sentirse cómoda junto a otras personas que acababa de conocer, ya que resaltaba mucho su timidez e inseguridad, sin embargo, Yao resultó ser una persona completamente accesible y de confianza, por lo que no podía rechazar su invitación después de haber salido en su defensa.

Aceptó y entonces sacó una pequeña y delgada cámara fotográfica que tenía guardada en su chaqueta.

"_Así que aficionada a la fotografía…" _pensó Yao, viéndola con ternura.

Estaba asombrado por la cantidad de fotografías que la japonesa sacaba conforme avanzaba. No alcanzaban a caminar ni diez metros sin que se detuviera a tomar una nueva fotografía. Todo le era interesante: las cabinas telefónicas, el césped, los adornos en los edificios… Parecía una niña descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

Luego de pasearse por algunas de las atracciones principales del centro, sintieron sus estómagos vacíos y decidieron ir por algo de comer antes de volver a sus países.

_**::oOo::**_

El vuelo, que hacía onces horas había despegado desde Seúl, descendía ahora en el aeropuerto de Londres, donde una alegre y enérgica chica se movilizaba por todas partes con una sonrisa en su rostro. No hallaba el momento de salir en busca de la persona, la cual moría de ganas por ver de nuevo.

—Oye, oye, tranquila, Sun —le llamó su progenitor, a un par de metros detrás de ella. Sonreía divertido al ver el entusiasmo que reflejaba su pequeña—. Aún debemos ir por nuestras maletas.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es que soy muy feliz de estar aquí finalmente, padre! —contestó ella, sonriente.

Baek Jen Soo todavía no comprendía toda esa emoción que embargaba a su hija por haber llegado a la capital británica. Habría esperado esa reacción en Estados Unidos, donde ella se moría de ganas por ir y era el lugar donde quería hacerse famosa. Tal vez estaba madurando y ahora buscaba un nuevo objetivo que la hiciera olvidarse de fantasías imposibles y tener una vida normal como cualquier chica.

No sabía lo lejos que estaba de la realidad.

_**::oOo::**_

Después de hallar un lugar confortable para comer, Yao y Sakura entraron a un restaurant al aire libre. Querían sentarse en alguna parte donde pudieran disfrutar y conversar tranquilos antes de regresar a sus casas con la frustración de no haber obtenido el empleo.

Al estar sentados en una mesa y ver el paisaje de la capital inglesa, olvidaron un poco lo sucedido en la empresa de Kirkland.

—Londres es una ciudad maravillosa, ¿no cree, Yao-san? —preguntó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ah… claro —respondió el chino, dubitativo. Queriendo agregar: _"Y muy cara" _pero eso sólo arruinaría el ambiente y estaba pasando un grato momento junto a Sakura.

La vista que tenían era espectacular. Podía verse el Big Ben a lo lejos. Y aunque el clima era nublado y frío, Yao pensó que era lo que caracterizaba a la ciudad y la hacía distinta a otras. Lo único que lo molestaba, un poco más que el clima, era la comida. Sin duda los ingleses no eran conocidos por su especialidad gourmet, a la que él estaba acostumbrado en su tierra.

Pero todo eso no le importaba. Disfrutaba estar junto a Sakura con la que se sentía a gusto. La veía tan bella y delicada en sus gestos cuando tomaba una taza de té o se llevaba una porción de comida a su boca. Era encantadora. No recordaba hacía cuánto una chica no le atraía de esa forma. Siempre estuvo pendiente de cumplir con su trabajo y nunca tomó el tiempo de buscar relaciones sentimentales. No era que le hiciera falta, pensaba, pero ahora que estaba junto a la azabache sentía todo lo contrario.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada a su celular. No tuvo más que excusarse con la japonesa y atender el llamado esperando que se tratara de algo importante, porque si no…

—_¿El señor Wang? Habla Kim-Ly Han de Investigaciones Kirkland y solicitamos que venga a la empresa, cuanto antes si es posible._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la vietnamita por la línea. Pero no podía creer lo que oía ¿Por qué querría que volviera después de…?

—Ah… Disculpe… ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

—_El señor Kirkland desea disculparse y ofrecerle la oportunidad para presentar una prueba que demuestre su capacidad, si está de acuerdo. Los detalles se le darán aquí._

—Ah… eso suena bien, pero…

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—¿Q-Qué hay de la otra candidata?

—_Ella también será informada. Como le digo, los detalles se les darán una vez que lleguen._

—Oh, entonces… creo que no habrá problema —contestó el chino, aún incrédulo de toda la situación—. Está conmigo ahora.

—_Bien, me ahorra el llamado_ —siguió la vietnamita, con su voz impasible—. _Entonces les voy a pedir que le diga lo mismo y se presenten lo antes posible, si están de acuerdo._

—Sí… hablaré con ella. Gracias por… —La llamada fue cortada antes de que alcanzara a terminar la frase. Sí que la mujer ésa era de palabras breves y directas. Parecía que no sólo Kirkland era el complicado en esa agencia.

Olvidándose de eso, regresó a su asiento y le informó a Sakura sobre todo lo que Kim le había dicho, dejándola anonadada. Ninguno de los dos esperaba tener otra oportunidad.

—Y-Yao-san… ¿Está usted seguro…?

Yao no tuvo que ser adivino ni tener un alto poder de deducción para notar que Sakura estaba asustada por volver donde ese bastardo opio. Después de su primer encuentro quién podía culparla. Pero estaba decidido a no dejar que ese miserable volviera a gritarle a la japonesa, aún si eso significara volver a golpearlo y ponerlo en su lugar.

—Sí… pero… no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo firmemente el chino, mirándola a los ojos—. Si estás nerviosa por lo que ocurrió, el dueño de la empresa quiere disculparse… Además también iré contigo.

Sakura asintió débilmente, aún preocupada. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de obtener el empleo, por lo que armándose de valor, decidió regresar y hacer el intento de tomar la prueba que el mejor detective de todos les impondría.

_**::oOo::**_

Ya en la empresa, Yao y Sakura se hallaban nuevamente en la sala de espera, donde habían estado minutos antes de todo el desastre que se desató cuando llamaron a la japonesa para la entrevista. Ahora, ella permanecía más nerviosa que nunca por encontrarse ahí y tener que ver de nuevo al dueño de la empresa, tras su vergonzoso primer encuentro.

El chino, viendo la preocupación que embargaba a su compañera, tuvo el impulso de tocar su mano en un intento por calmarla. Y lo hizo.

La joven se volvió con un respingo hacia Yao, quien también reaccionó sobresaltado y con el rostro sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ya pueden pasar —entró a informarles Kim, viendo a ambos un tanto avergonzados mirándose entre sí.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la oficina, guiados por la vietnamita para asegurarse que ningún _accidente_ se presentara en el camino.

Así fue que ingresaron a la oficina de Kirkland, donde éste se hallaba sentado en su escritorio y los veía de brazos cruzados y con una mirada poco amistosa, que más que nada se enfocó en Yao. Éste no tuvo ni que esforzarse por hacer lo mismo. El sentimiento era mutuo. Los dos aún tenían marcas de su pelea en la cara. Sólo bastaba eso para saber que lo de entre ellos no estaba resuelto.

Cuando el de coleta se disponía a sentarse, vio que la japonesa se había quedado de pie, a unos metros detrás de él y miraba nerviosa a Kirkland.

—¡Gomenasai! ¡Le ruego me disculpe! —exclamó ella, inclinándose tanto como pudo su cuerpo hacia el inglés.

¡¿Por qué se disculpaba Sakura?! pensó Yao, furioso "Es ese opio bastardo quien debería pedir…" Sin siquiera terminar de pensar, Kirkland ya se había puesto de pie y se acercó a la joven de melena corta, con una expresión misteriosa. Pronto se sintió amenazado. Si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sakura, juraba que esta vez iba a…

Entonces, antes su mirada atónita, vio como el británico ponía una rodilla en el piso y tomaba delicadamente la mano de la azabache, para darle un suave beso en el torso de ésta.

La reacción tomó de sorpresa incluso a Kim, quien se halló sorprendida, mucho más Sakura que su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo y sus ojos no dejaban de reflejar lo asombrada que estaba ante su gesto. Muy al contrario de Yao, que no sólo quedó con la boca abierta, sino que además sintió una especie de punzada de furia que se le subió a la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Arthur se le adelantó, mirando pacíficamente a la joven.

—Le ruego disculpe mi comportamiento de hoy en la mañana, señorita Honda —expresó el rubio, cordialmente—. No tuve un buen día y me avergüenzo de mi reacción, espero sepa cuánto lo siento.

—H-Hai… Quiero decir… No tiene que excusarse conmigo, Kirkland-san.

—Puede llamarme sólo Arthur —contestó luego de ponerse de pie, tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero bastó con voltear a mirar a Yao para que se le borrara—. Y bien… creo que ya saben porqué los cité aquí.

—Creí que era para disculparse —le desafió el chino, haciéndole ver que también estaba ahí.

—Pensé que acababa de hacerlo —le devolvió la mirada el británico, expresándole con ésta que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo con él.

Kim, notando que el ambiente volvía a ponerse tenso, decidió intervenir antes de que volviera a desatarse una situación como la anterior.

—El señor Kirkland quiere poner a prueba sus habilidades para probar si son aptos para este trabajo o no —explicó la vietnamita, seria.

—Gracias, Kim ¿Por qué no haces pasar a sus primeros clientes? —dijo Arthur con un leve tono de sarcasmo, y pronto se volvió a los dos asiáticos con más aspereza en su voz—. Esperemos no sean los últimos.

Tanto Yao como Sakura trataron de no amedrentarse. El británico ya había empezado a ponerlos a prueba y no podían mostrar inseguridad.

Al momento, una pareja de jóvenes, entró a la oficina de Kirkland acompañados por Kim. Yao observó con atención a una chica de melena rubia y con un cintillo rojo en su cabello. Vestía una elegante blusa púrpura, atada en varias cintas blancas del mismo color de su falda, que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus zapatos. Iba acompañada de un muchacho rubio más alto que ella, de mirada rígida y con un flequillo tirado hacia arriba. Iba vestido un poco más casual, sólo con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa púrpura cubierta por una chaqueta café oscura. Llevaba además una bufanda azul con una franja blanca y traía sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

—Ellos son la señorita Emma Vranken y el señor Govert Debeck —les presentó el británico—. Señores, ellos son los detectives Honda y Wang.

—Es un placer —pronunció la muchacha, débilmente. Su rostro mostraba una evidente preocupación y angustia que no pasó desapercibido. En cambio su hermano mostraba una total rigidez.

Yao y Sakura inclinaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo como saludo. Luego, Arthur prosiguió:

—La señorita Emma Vranken y su hermano Govert vinieron esta mañana para pedir ayuda en un caso muy importante y que necesita urgente atención.

—Así es. No puedo acudir a la policía y me encuentro desesperada —dijo la joven, angustiada.

—No se preocupe, señorita Vranken, les aseguro que los detectives Wang y Honda harán todo lo posible por resolver su caso ¿No es así? —volvió la mirada a ellos dos de forma penetrante.

Esta vez les costó más contener sus nervios.

_**::oOo::**_

**Notas Finales:** _Tengo una amiga que fue a Panamá, sacó como cinco mil fotos y las subió todas a fb xD Sufre del mismo síndrome que Sakura en el fic._

_Creo que ya adivinaron quienes son nuestros invitados, jeje :D No alcancé a presentar el caso, así que va para el próximo capítulo, ¿y qué creen que pasará con Sun Hee? ¿Hallará por fin a Yao? :3_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana, espero._


	4. El Caso del Cuadro Falsificado -1º Parte

**Notas Autor: **_Aquí comienza el caso que tenía pensado introducir en el capítulo anterior. Como dije, nunca he escrito sobre misterio o dramas policiales, por lo que espero no sea un espanto para los amantes de este género (a mí incluyéndome xD)_

**_::oOo::_**

**_4.- El caso del Cuadro Falsificado_**

**_1º parte_**

**_::oOo::_**

Yao y Sakura observaron con atención a la pareja de rubios tomar asiento, mientras Seychelles les traía una bandeja con tres tazas de té.

Luego de que ambos hermanos cogieran una taza, la muchacha de coletas se acercó a Arthur para ofrecerle la que quedaba. Así el británico, tomó la restante, mirando por un segundo a Seychelles, quien empezaba a ruborizarse.

_Esto se pone peor_, pensó Kirkland. Sólo desde esta mañana se había enterado que la prima de Francis gustaba de él. Ahora cuando la miraba, se sentía extraño, sin saber cómo actuar. Así también se sentía Seychelles desde que lo vio con el torso desnudo. Era una incomodidad mutua, por lo que la muchacha se apresuró a salir de la oficina una vez terminó su trabajo. Arthur, por su parte, no hizo más que soltar un suspiro, con hastío. No sabía por cuánto tiempo tendría que tolerar aquella situación. Ya resultaba realmente incómodo tener que estar frente a la menor, evitando mirarla directo a los ojos sin que se pusiera nerviosa. Y le era difícil, pues, la muchacha le agradaba… y bastante. Pero sólo podía verla como a una hermana.

_¡Blooding Hell__! _Ojala nunca se hubiera enterado de los sentimientos de Sey.

—Bien… —inició el londinense, para quebrar el silencio y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones—. Si ya está más tranquila, señorita Vranken, puede empezar cuando guste.

—Sí… —asintió ésta con un tono débil, que también lo reflejaba en su expresión—. Les ruego me disculpen, es sólo que lo que pasó es tan horrible que podría arruinar a nuestro padre… incluso ser llevado a prisión.

Los dos asiáticos, puestos a prueba por el dueño de la empresa, se estremecieron levemente, asaltados por la curiosidad. Sakura había sacado una pequeña libreta color rosa, dispuesta a anotar todo lo que saliera de la boca de la belga, mientras que Yao decidió presionarla para que soltara de una vez el motivo de su visita.

—Perdón, pero, ¿puede decirnos de qué va el asunto, señorita Vranken?

Emma miró un instante a Govert, como tratando de buscar apoyo, pero al ver que éste seguía con aquella expresión rígida e impasible, tuvo que empezar ella sola.

—Nuestro padre es el administrador del famoso museo de bellas Artes de Gante, Bélgica(*) —comenzó a explicar—. Hace unos días trajo a nuestra casa, aquí en Londres, un valioso cuadro del pintor Pierre Joseph Redouté(*) para una exposición. Pero… —su voz se detuvo, intentando tomar fuerzas— Esta mañana mi padre notó una diferencia evidente que lo hizo darse cuenta que se trataba de una copia.

—Es decir, ¿que hubo una falsificación? —preguntó Sakura, dejando de anotar por un momento en su libreta para mirar a la joven.

—Así es… —musitó angustiada, bajando la cabeza en señal de su pesar—. Mi padre ya había traído antes otras obras del museo, como cuando íbamos a nuestra casa en París… y nunca había sucedido algo así —Su voz pasó a ser un gemido y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos— Él es una persona responsable y tiene mucho cuidado, por eso es que todo esto nos tiene tan perturbados.

—Ya veo… —pronunció el chino con una mirada conciliadora. No era mucho lo que podía decir para consolar a la rubia, en especial si no tenía la certeza que podrían recuperar el cuadro, por lo que decidió hacer un breve silencio para darle tiempo de calmarse. Pero cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva de Kirkland sobre él, supo que debía continuar—. Dígame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que notaron que el cuadro de su casa era el auténtico?

—Habrá sido aproximadamente a las diez de la noche —respondió la belga, secándose las lágrimas—. Padre salió para una junta que tenía programada para entonces. Dio un último vistazo al cuadro y se marchó tranquilo. Hasta ahí todo iba bien.

—¿Alguien además de ustedes tiene acceso a la casa? —preguntó otra vez Yao, recopilando más información al tiempo que la japonesa anotaba en su libreta.

—Sólo nosotros dos, nuestro padre y…

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo —completó tajantemente el otro hermano, captando la atención de todos.

Govert se mantuvo con el rostro impávido desde que había llegado, y sin decir palabra alguna. Por ese motivo, sus palabras se sintieron graves y acusatorias hacia el mencionado. En tanto Emma se volvió a su hermano, casi tan escandalizada como si la hubieran acusado a ella.

—¡¿Qué dices, hermano?! ¡Él sería incapaz de algo así!

—Perdón, pero… ¿Quién es ese Antonio? —preguntó Yao, confuso.

—Antonio es un amigo de nuestra infancia —explicó la rubia, recobrando la compostura—. Hace más o menos una semana vino de España a trabajar aquí y se aloja en nuestra casa, pero, ¡él no sería capaz!

—Parece que lo conoce muy bien —apuntó Sakura, extrañada.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es porque somos buenos amigos! —se apresuró a contestar Emma, dando un respingo y notándose con el rostro ruborizado.

—¿Y qué hacía su amigo esa noche cuando su padre salió? —volvió a interrogar Yao, cada vez más interesado en el tema.

—Pues… no estoy segura —respondió la belga, afligida—. Yo hablaba por teléfono en mi habitación mientras Govert trabajaba en su taller. Debió haber llegado después.

—¿Está segura que el cambio se produjo esa noche? Quizá venía de antes, mientras viajaban y no se habían dado cuenta —cuestionó Yao, pensativo.

—No. Estoy segura. Hay detalles en el cuadro muy diferentes a los de anoche que hasta yo pude notar —contestó la belga con fuerte convicción.

—Bueno… No tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí —interrumpió Arthur repentinamente, dejando sobre la mesa su taza de té, la cual ya había terminado—. Debemos ir a su casa lo más pronto posible y hacer una inspección de todo el lugar ¿Están de acuerdo con eso, detectives Honda y Wang?

La mirada de Arthur iba tan cargada y potente hacia la pareja de asiáticos, que inclusive sus últimas palabras sonaron con malicia. El chino lo sintió como una provocación y no pensaba quedarse callado, a pesar de que debía contenerse por la presencia de Sakura y no quedar mal ante sus clientes.

—Claro… es lo que iba a decir —casi gruñó.

Tanto para Kim como para Sakura la tensión entre esos dos no pasó desapercibida. Iba a ser difícil y estresante trabajar en esas condiciones. No obstante debían dejar de lado sus diferencias para concentrarse en lo que ahora importaba.

Al momento, los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para acompañar a Emma y a su hermano a su casa y así comenzar la investigación.

**_::oOo::_**

Luego de haber tomado un taxi, Baek Jen Soo y su hija iban camino al hotel en que se hospedarían. Por recomendación de ésta última, quien había hecho casi toda la investigación del viaje, fue la encargada de escoger el hotel, convenciendo a su progenitor que era el lugar ideal para los extranjeros en su primer viaje. El asiático no tuvo objeciones, ya que quería darle más libertad a su pequeña ahora que pronto comenzaría su año escolar allí.

Pero ella había escogido ese hotel por un motivo.

Tan pronto llegaron, Sun Hee saltó del vehículo apenas éste se detuvo, corriendo con gran excitación hacia el interior del hotel. Su padre en cambio tuvo que esperar a pagar el taxi y sacar sus maletas para ir corriendo tras ella.

—¡Sun! ¡Sun! —le llamó su padre, algo más represivo al darle alcance—. ¡Oye, no puedes salir corriendo así! ¡Tienes que esperarme!

—Lo siento, pá —se disculpó la coreana, bajando un poco su cabeza, apenada.

Baek Jen Soo sonrió. De por sí, aparte de ser alguien relajado y tranquilo, le costaba enfadarse con su pequeña. No sólo por su personalidad, sino que en el fondo quería compensar el tiempo perdido durante sus primeros años de vida debido a ciertos problemas entre él y su esposa.

—Está bien, sólo trata de portarte más tranquila —le dijo su progenitor en un tono más dulce y tranquilo—. Ya sé que tienes muchas energías y te entusiasma mucho estar aquí, pero recuerda que no estamos en casa, ¿sí?

La muchacha asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Trataría de estar más quieta para no despertar sospechas en su padre, aunque le resultaba difícil. Su Yao estaba en ese hotel y casi no podía contener la emoción de encontrarlo.

**_::oOo::_**

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y ya casi había oscurecido. Nada extraño para un clima como Londres en su último mes del verano. Sin embargo, las luces alumbraban una de las calles londinenses más ricas de la ciudad, en la que también se encontraba una casa de toques bárrocos, que bien podría ser considerada como una pequeña mansión y pertenecía a sus dos clientes, quienes ya habían entrado en ella.

—Como imaginaba, es una familia bastante adinerada —comentó la asiática de cabello largo mirando la casa, cruzada de brazos al lado de su jefe y los dos aspirantes al puesto.

—Bien, escuchen —dijo el británico, con una actitud desafiante y severa hacia Yao y Sakura—. Voy a estarlos observando. De su desempeño en este caso me valdrá si están calificados para entrar en mi equipo o no, así que no lo estropeen.

—Pe…pero, Kirkland san… —trató de objetar la japonesa.

—¿Qué? Ya les dije que este es su caso, yo no tendría porqué intervenir —comentó el rubio con cierta autosuficiencia—. ¿O no creen ser capaces de resolverlo por sí mismos?

—¡Claro que podemos manejarlos nosotros dos solos, _opium bastard_! ¿No es cierto, Sakura? —sentenció molesto y forzando una sonrisa, mientras buscaba la aprobación de su compañera.

Un silencio prolongado se presentó en el que Yao no dejaba de sostener la mirada hacia la japonesa, hasta que finalmente contestó.

—Ah… claro —titubeó, insegura.

—¿Por qué has demorado tanto en responder? —susurró Yao, decepcionado.

Pronto, ambos siguieron a Emma y Govert que ya los esperaban adentro, mientras Arthur y Kimk-Ly se habían quedado unos metros atrás para intercambiar unas palabras antes de continuar.

—Arthur, ¿seguro de lo que haces? —preguntó la vietnamita, con —. Además, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera? No estudié seis años Derecho y saqué un diplomado en Psicología Forense para esto —suspiró con fastidio.

—Tú serás testigo si ellos tienen madera para esto, Kim —contestó satisfecho el británico—. Como dije, voy a ser justo con lo que vea de ellos aquí.

Al terminar de pasar Arthur y Kim a la mansión, vieron cómo todo estaba reluciente. Había diversos tipos de decoraciones por cada una de las amplias salas. Muchas pinturas en las paredes, jarrones de diversas partes del mundo y varias esculturas en miniatura (y algunas más grandes) sobre monumentos y patrimonios culturales.

—Qué maravilla… —musitó Sakura, asombrada—. Parece como un museo de verdad.

—Mi padre adora el museo de Gante y trata de que nuestros invitados se motiven a ir por medio de la decoración —explicó Emma, esforzándose por parecer más tranquila.

—Señorita Vranken, ¿cuántos empleados hay aquí? —inquirió Yao, antes de volver a avanzar por la sala principal de la casa.

—Sólo dos personas que vienen en las mañanas y se retiran a media tarde luego de cocinar y hacer la limpieza —respondió la rubia.

—¿Y qué nos dice de ellos? —preguntó el chino, intrigado.

—Son personas de confianza. Es un matrimonio muy viejo y sin hijos que nos conocen de pequeños. Además… hay cámaras de seguridad adentro y fuera de la casa.

—Debió haber empezado por ahí —expresó el chino antes de soltar un suspiro—. ¿Y bien?

—Pues… fueron apagadas desde ayer en la noche hasta que nos dimos cuenta y volvimos a activarlas esta mañana —contestó desanimada la belga, pegando un suspiro también.

La japonesa y el de coleta se miraron detenidamente como hallando una pista importante que podría conducirlos al culpable.

—Vranken-san, nos gustaría que nos mostrara las grabaciones luego de que veamos el cuadro.

—Por supuesto.

En ese instante, todos se hallaron frente a un cuadro casi majestuoso sobre una pintura en óleo, que mostraba una guirnalda de diversos tipos de flores, las cuales resaltaban por su detalle y color mientras sus ramas se difuminaban en un fondo oscuro.

—¿Este es el cuadro? —preguntó Sakura, deteniéndose a contemplarlo.

—Sí… es una maravilla, ¿no creen? Lástima que no sea el original, de otro modo quedarían aún más asombrados —contestó la belga, formando una sonrisa más pasiva—. Rodouté, además de ser un gran pintor, era botánico y captaba muy bien la esencia de las flores.

Yao observó con atención el cuadro. Era un marco más largo que las pinturas regulares, sobre un fondo oscuro en el que resaltaban los colores en óleo de las flores, en especial las rosas que se encontraban en el centro de la parte superior e inferior del cuadro.

_Rosa._

—¿Le gustan las flores? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Emma, quien se había acercado al chino al ver que estaba absorto por él.

—¡Ah! No mucho —reaccionó a responder Yao, luego de que su mente quedara atrapada en cierto suceso que no alcanzaba a esclarecerse entre sus recuerdos.

Sakura se acercó con cuidado a la pintura mientras le tomaba fotografías en todos los ángulos posibles. Una vez terminó, se volvió a la rubia para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Tienen alguna fotografía del cuadro original con la que podamos comparar?

—Claro —contestó Emma, sacando un papel ilustrado bajo una mesilla—. Esta es la ilustración más limpia que mi padre sacó para que tuviéramos en casa.

Sakura y Yao observaron la fotografía con atención. Tras examinarla, no tardaron en encontrar cuales eran los detalles que la diferenciaban de la copia que tenían en frente.

—Tenía razón, no hay que ser un experto para notar las diferencias —comentó el chino, viendo con detención cómo una parte superior del cuadro era más oscura y no hacía juego con el fondo, así como una rosa tenía un color más oscuro que el del cuadro original.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. Emma y Govert se hallaban atentos y algo nerviosos ante las deducciones que los investigadores pudieran sacar, mientras Arthur y Kim Ly les observaban, esperando a lo que podían concluir.

Para cortar la tensión, la belga rompió el silencio con una atención que siempre preparaba para sus invitados.

—Sé que tienen que trabajar, pero iré por un té y unos waffles que yo misma preparé.

—Gracias, Vranken –san —respondió la japonesa, con una sonrisa.

—Si no le molesta, voy con usted —se ofreció Kim, ya cansada de observar la situación.

—Está bien —aceptó Emma, más animada—. Por favor, siéntanse como en casa. Cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo pídanla.

Los dos asiáticos asintieron y agradecieron el gesto. Una vez la belga y la vietnamita se retiraron para ir a la cocina, dejaron a Yao, Arthur y Sakura en la sala, luego de que Govert también se retirara para otra sala, fastidiado del caso.

—¿También lo notaste? Hay partes del cuadro que al parecer fueron pintadas recientemente —dijo Yao poniendo un trozo de paño blanco, rozando suavemente una parte oscura y roja de la pintura que dejó la tela manchada por el contacto.

—Es extraño, Yao-san ¿por qué alguien que se toma la molestia de hacer una copia casi exacta de la pintura pasa por alto un detalle tan evidente como el color del fondo y una rosa? —cuestionó.

—No sé, quizás...

Voltearon a ver a Kirkland, quien permanecía de pie, apoyado sobre una pared, casi como si estuviera aburrido.

—Ustedes tranquilos —dijo el británico, con hastío al ver que ambos se habían detenido a observarlo—. Hagan como si no estuviera aquí.

_¡Qué más quisiera!, _pensó cabreado el chino_. _No podría ni describir lo humillante e incómodo que era tener al inglés encima de ellos como si fuera su sombra, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera en demostrarle que podía sacar adelante el caso.

Justo cuando Emma y Kim volvían con una bandeja de té y waffles, un joven de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y de aire amistoso pasó al salón en donde se encontraban los dos asiáticos y su amiga belga.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el joven con su notable acento español y una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Tenemos invitados?

Enseguida notó cómo todas las miradas se posaban en su persona con cierta sospecha.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? —preguntó inquieto el muchacho de ojos verdes, los cuales reflejaban nerviosismo e incomodidad.

—Antonio… estos son los detectives Yao Wang y Sakura Honda —intercedió la belga, preocupada al dirigirse a su amigo—. Si no te importa, quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

El español quedó estático por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar cómo debía reaccionar ante las personas presentadas por Emma.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó confundido.

—¿No lo sabe? —le fijó la mirada el chino.

—Acabo de salir de mi trabajo. Estoy trabajando en un invernadero y me encuentro casi todo el día fuera —respondió de manera simple.

—El cuadro que el padre de la señorita Vranken trajo a su casa fue robado y reemplazado por una copia —explicó Yao, muy serio.

—¿Cómo? —la sonrisa del español desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión perturbada—. ¿El cuadro de Roudoté?

—¿Sabe algo al respecto? —preguntó Yao, volviendo a clavar su mirada en Antonio.

—No… ¿Eh? ¿Acaso soy sospechoso? —Esta vez su mirada lució más temerosa.

—Sólo le pedimos su colaboración, Fernández-san —le dijo calmadamente Sakura,.

—Ah… seguro, pero… no sé si es mucho lo que pueda contribuir —dijo, aún nervioso—. Me fui muy temprano esta mañana para trabajar en el invernadero

—¿Y anoche? ¿Estuvo en casa de la señorita Vranken? —preguntó el chino.

—Pues… Volví a medianoche —respondió, pensativo—. Precisamente ayer me tocó un turno hasta tarde en que debía cuidar y cultivar unas plantas.

—¿Alguien del invernadero podría confirmarlo?

—Estaba yo solo —contestó, preocupado.

—¿No vio o escuchó algo cuando vino para acá? —preguntó esta vez Sakura.

—Creo que no… lo siento.

Yao y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de sospecha que no pasaron desapercibidas para el español.

—¡Esperen! ¡No haría algo así! —se defendió el de pelo castaño—. E-Emma y su padre han sido muy gentiles conmigo. Además… ¿Qué haría yo con ese cuadro?

—Lo mismo que todos los falsificadores, señor Carriedo… obtener dinero —respondió Yao—. No se lo tome a mal, pero camino aquí la señorita Vranken nos comentó que vino a este país porque no le estaba yendo bien en su tierra.

—Entiendo —dijo el muchacho de piel bronceada, dando un suspiro—. No negaré que en España tenía problemas monetarios y vine a este lugar para conseguir algo de dinero, pero… no llegaría a esos extremos.

—Bueno… le agradecemos su tiempo, señor Carriedo —terminó la conversación Yao, para alejarse junto a Sakura y dirigirse a la muchacha de melena rubia, pidiéndole que le mostrara las grabaciones de anoche en las cámaras de vigilancia.

Así fue como al cabo de unos minutos, Yao y Sakura fueron acompañados por la belga al cuarto donde tenían las cámaras de vigilancia y mostraba en la pantalla todos los ángulos exteriores de la casa. Por petición de ellos, Emma tuvo que retirarse para dejarlos trabajar e intercambiar sus opiniones en privado.

Tal y como había dicho Emma, el matrimonio de ancianos salió a la hora estipulada y no volvieron sino hasta mañana.

—Lo de las cámaras me hace suponer que debe tratarse de alguien de la familia —concluyó Sakura tras termina de ver las cintas—. Dudo que el matrimonio de Vranken-san tenga algo que ver.

—También lo creo. Además ellos ya se habían retirado. Así lo muestran las cámaras exteriores —explicó el chino, meditabundo—. Sólo las cámaras de vigilancia del interior fueron apagadas para efectuar el intercambio.

—El responsable entonces… —inició Sakura

—…es uno de ellos tres —completó Yao.

**_::oOo::_**

(*) El museo de bellas Artes de Gante, Bélgica

(*) Pìerre Joseph Redouté: Pintor y botánico de origen belga y nacionalidad francesa, reconocido por sus cuadros sobre rosas.

_La obra que aquí presento de Redoute fue difícil de hallar. Ahora mismo no encuentro la imagen, puede que la ponga en el capítulo siguiente que será la conclusión del caso xP_

**Notas Finales: **_¿Qué les pareció? No sé si quedé muy satisfecha con el primer caso que escribí para este fic :P La idea surgió de repente y quise detallarla más a fondo, pero no me atreví a alargarla más para que no resultara tedioso. En fin, juzguen ustedes mismos. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida. Y por cierto, habrán unas cuantas relaciones one-sided como las de ArthurxSeychelles y YaoxSakura, así como alguna otras más que se suscitarán conforme avance la trama._


	5. El Caso del Cuadro Falsificado -2º Parte

**Nota Autor:** _Este es el fin de este caso. Juzguen ustedes como quedó :D_

**::oOo::**

**5.- El Caso del Cuadro Falsificado**

**2ºParte**

**::oOo::**

Un silencio creciente se formó entre ambos detectives asiáticos mientras intentaban llegar a algún veredicto, viendo las cintas de grabación.

Tras comprobar que el matrimonio viejo salió a la hora estipulada, Yao y Sakura notaron que Antonio volvía a la residencia pasadas las diez de la noche.

—Es Fernández-san.

—Regresó un poco pasadas las diez y no a medianoche como indicó —dijo el chino, frunciendo su cejo.

Cerca de diez minutos después, el español volvía a salir, esta vez, cargando consigo un saco grande bajo sus brazos.

—¿Qué será lo que se está llevando? —preguntó la japonesa, intrigada.

Adelantando más la grabación, vieron que cerca de la medianoche, Antonio regresaba a la mansión y no volvió a salir sino hasta las seis de la mañana; una hora antes de que el padre de Emma y Govert regresara de su reunión.

—El único que salió y volvió a entrar durante la noche es ese Antonio —comentó Yao, con la mirada inquisitiva hacia la pantalla—. Parece ser que sólo volvió para recoger ese saco… Lo suficiente grande como para llevar consigo el auténtico cuadro.

—Pero, si él es el responsable, ¿por qué sólo apagó las cámaras del interior? —preguntó Sakura no muy convencida, llevando una mano a su mentón—. Eso lo habría convertido en el principal sospechoso ¿Acaso no sabía sobre las cámaras de seguridad externas?

—O quizá… alguien busca inculparlo —apuntó el de coleta, meditativo—. Pero no podemos descartarlo, según lo que vimos puede que sea el posible responsable de la falsificación.

En ese instante, una figura femenina se asomó a la sala de cámaras de vigilancia.

—Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó la belga, entrando con una bandeja de té y waffles—. Pensé que tendrían hambre, así que les traje lo que les prometí.

—Ah, gracias, señorita Vranken, es usted muy amable —dijo el chino, recibiendo una taza de té y un platillo con waffles.

Emma se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y luego fijó su vista en las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Ya pudieron averiguar algo?

—Sí, pero antes quisiera que nos responda unas preguntas, señorita Vranken —dijo Yao, mirándola fijamente.

—Claro, lo que sea por ayudar —pronunció la belga, pestañeando confusa.

—Necesito que volvamos a repasar lo que pasó esa noche —dictó el muchacho de coleta—. Usted dijo que su padre se había ido a las diez para una reunión, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es —asintió la rubia, un tanto inquieta—. Tenía programada aquella reunión desde hace unos meses y ya sabíamos que volvería a la mañana siguiente.

—Vranken-san, respecto a las cámaras de seguridad… —inició Sakura, anotando en su libreta—. ¿Quiénes saben cómo éstas operan?

—Pues… sólo mi padre… Govert y yo sólo sabemos su ubicación.

—¿No hay una forma que el señor Carriedo se enterara del funcionamiento de las cámaras de seguridad de su casa? —volvió a la carga Yao, presionando más a la joven.

Emma no respondió. La última pregunta la hizo estremecerse, pensando que el nombre de su amigo pudiera estar implicado en todo aquel crimen.

—¿Po-Por qué me preguntan eso? ¿Descubrieron algo? ¡Por favor, díganme!

La pareja de asiáticos hizo un silencio, mirándose entre sí. La posibilidad de decirle a la belga que el español era el posible responsable de la falsificación no iba a serles fácil.

—El señor Carriedo mintió en su coartada, señorita Vranken —contestó el chino, muy serio—. Dijo haber vuelto a medianoche, cuando en verdad regresó pasadas las diez en un lapso de diez minutos para llevarse un misterioso saco consigo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué…?

Yao y Sakura no respondieron. Ya de por sí era obvio lo que querían transmitir.

—No… no puede ser… —pronunció Emma, con un hilo de voz y la mirada perdida, totalmente atónita—. No puede ser que Antonio…

—En todo caso lo mejor será volver a interrogarlo —propuso Yao, tratando de quitar la preocupación y angustia que embargaban a la joven—. Como las cámaras de seguridad internas fueron apagadas no podemos asegurar que se trate del verdadero responsable.

La belga asintió débilmente. En su rostro aún podía apreciarse la angustia ante la posibilidad que su mejor amigo, a quien acogió en su hogar, fuera el causante de la falsificación y robo del cuadro que su padre tanto amaba y era valioso para su nación.

Pero aún era muy pronto para encontrar al culpable.

**::oOo::**

Poco después, Emma en compañía de Yao y Sakura, regresaron a la sala de estar en donde se encontraban Arthur y Kim Ly, sentados juntos en el sofá mientras bebían una taza de té. En cambio, Antonio, permanecía con una postura rígida, sentado en uno de los sillones, presionando con fuerza sus manos sobres sus rodillas.

Cuando la pareja de asiáticos se acercó al español, la mirada que éste mantenía hacia el piso se levantó hacia ellos en una expresión de desasosiego por los ojos penetrantes que se fijaban en los suyos.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Señor Carriedo, necesitamos que nos responda unas preguntas —dijo Yao sin rodeos.

El español observó a Emma, quien se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ellos, pero por algún motivo ella se rehusaba a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Parecía como si tuviera miedo y angustia de algo. Aquello lo perturbó, pero intentó conservar la calma, volviendo la mirada a la pareja de asiáticos e intentando no mostrarse demasiado nervioso.

Finalmente asintió.

—¿Es cierto que volvió a medianoche y no dos horas antes de la que nos dijo? —preguntó directamente el chino, con tono serio.

—A-Ah… yo… —titubeó, intranquilo.

—Vimos las grabaciones, Fernández-san —interrumpió Sakura, un poco más grave mientras sacaba su libreta rosa de su bolsillo—. Y lamentamos decirle que las cosas no se muestran a favor de usted… Por favor, díganos todo lo que pasó para que podamos llevar a cabo nuestra investigación.

Antonio bajó la mirada, meditando por unos momentos.

—Está bien… Regresé un poco pasadas las diez para buscar algo que se me había quedado. No encontré a nadie en casa y como tenía prisa fui directamente a llevarme lo que había venido a buscar sin decir nada a nadie.

—¿Es ese saco que llevaba con usted? —preguntó Yao.

—Sí… pero sólo se trataba de un saco de tierra de hojas que llevaba al invernadero y necesitaba para mi trabajo. Me pareció extraño que estuviera aquí, porque juraba que lo había llevado conmigo hace unos días —explicó el muchacho de piel bronceada, dejando ver su inquietud—. Si la hubiera tenido en el invernadero, no hubiera tenido necesidad de regresar para acá, os lo juro.

Yao y Sakura intercambiaron sus miradas durante unos segundos, pensativos.

—¿Por qué omitió esa información si lo que dice es cierto? —preguntó extrañada la japonesa tras hacer unos apuntes en su libreta.

—Porque… —Su mirada se volvió avergonzada hacia el piso y adquirió una voz más tímida—. Cuando dijeron lo del cuadro pensé que eso me haría ver como el principal sospechoso.

—Y así fue —sentenció Yao, arrugando su frente—. ¿No será que en verdad vino con ese pretexto para llevarse el cuadro verdadero mientras lo intercambiaba por la copia?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —refutó el español, poniéndose de pie, ofendido—. ¡No sabía que el padre de Emma saldría esa noche! Sólo desde hace una semana que vivo aquí y me he limitado únicamente a ir para mi trabajo ¡Jamás haría algo tan vil con las personas que me acogieron cuando tenía problemas! ¿No es así, Emma?

La belga no respondió, sólo se limitó a esconder más su mirada de la de su amigo. No se atrevía a enfrentar aquella dura probabilidad que podría ser verdad.

Antonio por su parte, había quedado inmóvil y con la mirada puesta en la rubia esperando a que ésta dijera algo en su defensa.

—¿Emma?

Mientras el desconcierto reinaba sobre la cara de Antonio ante el silencio de su amiga, la japonesa meditaba con su mano en su mentón, atrayendo así la atención de su compañero.

—Hay algo muy extraño, Yao-san —musitó Sakura—. Siento que estamos obviando una cosa.

Yao también tenía el mismo sentimiento. Había un detalle que estaban pasando por alto en las declaraciones de Emma y Antonio. Podía ser que efectivamente se estuviera tratando de incriminar al español, pero no podían estar seguros.

Volvieron a mirar la copia, ubicada en la pared principal de la sala. Estaba la incógnita de aquellos tintes desiguales en una parte del cuadro que marcaba notoriamente el color de una rosa y una parte del fondo en que estaba expuesta. De no ser por eso sería una copia casi exacta de la original. Sin duda, el culpable poseía una gran habilidad de la cual nadie estaba enterado. Lo más importante, es que podría jurar que algo se escondía detrás de esos detalles erróneos de la obra.

Pronto, notó la ausencia del único sospechoso que no se encontraba presente en ese instante.

—Señorita Vranken, ¿dónde está su hermano?

—Ah… debe estar en su taller —reaccionó la rubia, volviéndose hacia los asiáticos—. Se va ahí siempre que quiere estar tranquilo.

—¿Taller? ¿Taller de qué? —preguntó curiosa la azabache.

—Mi hermano tiene una colección de objetos antiguos de distintas partes del mundo —contestó, más serena—. Es muy receloso con ellos, por eso siempre los está limpiando y cuidando que nada les pase.

Yao y Sakura se miraron entre sí, como atraídos por algo. Y luego, guiados por el mismo presentimiento, el chino se dirigió hacia la dueña de casa para preguntar:

—¿Puede llevarnos hasta ahí si no es molestia?

—¿Eh? Está bien —asintió ésta, extrañada.

**::oOo::**

En el hotel, Sun Hee daba vueltas cerca de la recepción con intención de averiguar el paradero de cierta persona que era el motivo de su llegada a Londres. Su padre se había quedado en la habitación para trabajar en su computadora mientras ella había obtenido permiso para recorrer el interior del hotel con el pretexto de no aburrirse.

Cuando era todo lo contrario. Casi no podía de la emoción.

Una de las encargadas, que vio a la coreana mirar a todas partes del salón, sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeña?

—¿Puede guardar un secreto? —le respondió ella, misteriosa.

La encargada vio con atención a la muchacha que parecía no tener más de quince años, sintiendo mucha curiosidad, y tomándose unos segundos en contestar.

—Eso creo…

—Júrelo o no se lo diré —insistió, cruzando los dedos de su mano, en actitud seria.

—Está bien… lo juro —pronunció la mujer, cruzando sus dedos, un poco divertida.

—¿Ha visto a esta persona por aquí? —preguntó Sun, mostrándole la foto de un joven chino de cabello largo, atado en una coleta. Alguien así sería fácil de notar.

—No sabría decirte —respondió, figurando una sonrisa, deteniéndose a observar la fotografía—. Hay mucha gente en este hotel, sobretodo en esta temporada.

Sun Hee soltó un suspiro, decepcionada, pero finalmente retomó su actitud alegre, sin darse por vencida.

—Bueno, no importa, lo esperaré aquí —pronunció la coreana, optimista yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón.

—Oye, niña… —trató de detenerla, esperando preguntarle dónde estaban sus padres, pero en ese momento la llamaban sus superiores y no tuvo de otra más que atender lo que se le pedía y dejar a la muchacha con los demás clientes en el hall.

**::oOo::**

Minutos después, Emma y el resto de invitados estaban allí, en el taller. Bajaron con mucho cuidado las escaleras que llevaban al taller de Govert, ubicado en la parte subterránea de la mansión. Era un lugar oscuro, escasamente iluminado y con un ambiente sobrio donde únicamente resaltaban armaduras viejas, hachas y otras armas antiguas. No había ventanas y por eso todos podían percibir el cambio de aire en comparación al de arriba.

El holandés se hallaba sentado en una pequeña mesa y silla desgastadas, mientras pasaba un paño por la empuñadura de un pequeño sable, sin hacer caso a los extraños que se presentaban en la habitación.

—Hermano… Disculpa que te interrumpamos, pero quieren hacerte unas preguntas —se acercó a decirle Emma, con cautela.

El de flequillo levantado se volvió a mirarlos con una expresión indescifrable. Tenía el mismo rostro impasible desde que se presentó en la oficina de Kirkland. Aun cuando éste accedió, la atención de Yao y Sakura estaba puesta en los objetos del taller, como las espadas y armaduras que ostentaban las viejas paredes del cuarto.

Tal y como dijo la belga, todo estaba impecable a pesar de ser la parte subterránea de la mansión. Sin embargo, Yao sintió un olor húmedo que al principio le costó reconocer, pero tras un minuto, casi podía estar seguro de que se trataba.

_Este olor… ¿Podría ser…?_

—¡Qué magnífica katana, Debeck-san! —exclamó maravillada Sakura, deteniéndose a observar la espada que posaba sobre un mueble.

—Mi hermano la trajo de un viaje que hicimos a Japón —comentó Emma, esbozando una sonrisa leve—. Le costó mucho dinero, pero igualmente quedó maravillado y quiso adquirirla.

—Debeck-san, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿podría permitirme ver esta katana de cerca?

Govert pareció no pensarlo demasiado antes de contestar.

—No se permite tocar —fue su breve y tajante respuesta.

—Oh, discúlpeme —La azabache se apartó, con una expresión visiblemente decepcionada y juntando sus manos contra su falda.

Sin saber porqué, Yao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Que alguien con un rostro tan dulce como Sakura se mostrara fascinada por aquella arma tan peligrosa resultaba un poco escalofriante, al menos para él. Pero lo que lo tenía intrigado, era aquel olor a tierra húmeda que inundaba la habitación y ya tenía una noción de lo que podía significar.

Si tan sólo tuviera otra pista…

—Por favor, no se lo tome a mal, señorita Honda —sonrió nerviosa la rubia, tratando de excusar el comportamiento arisco de su hermano—. Además, le recomiendo no tocar esa espada. Hace unos días mi hermano por comprobar el filo de su hoja se hizo un corte muy feo en su dedo, ¿no es así? —dirigió su mirada hacia él, quien pareció sobresaltarse levemente.

Fue como si un rayo de luz atravesara las mentes de Yao y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Arthur, que en ese instante se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esbozó una sonrisa con satisfacción

—Vranken-san, si nos disculpa, nos gustaría que se quedaran aquí mientras vamos a la sala por un minuto —dijo la japonesa, muy seria.

—¿Eh?

—Regresaremos enseguida, no se preocupe —anunció el chino, disponiéndose a salir en compañía de la joven.

Al rato, ambos ya habían subido las escaleras, dejando a Emma, Govert y Antonio confusos ante aquella partida inesperada.

En tanto Kim y su jefe, en el mismo lugar pero apartados de ellos tres, compartían sus propias opiniones al respecto.

—¿Crees que estén bien, Arthur? —le preguntó la vietnamita, intrigada, parada a un lado suyo.

—No te preocupes, van por buen camino —asintió el británico, dirigiendo su mirada al piso con una sonrisa pretenciosa—. Ya tienen una idea del culpable, ahora sólo les falta encontrar la evidencia.

**::oOo::**

Pasados unos quince minutos, Yao y Sakura mandaron a llamar a Emma y a los demás invitados. Todos se hallaban frente al cuadro con la mirada expectante, atentos a lo que los dos asiáticos tenían que contar.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar Emma, preocupada.

—Debemos informarle que ya sabemos quién es el culpable de la falsificación del cuadro —anunció Yao, mirando a todos los presentes—. Y el responsable se encuentra aquí… con nosotros.

Hubo una conmoción entre los tres residentes de la mansión, que reaccionaron sobresaltados ante sus palabras. Impulsivamente, Emma miró a Antonio, creyendo que se trataba de él.

—¡Esperad! ¡Os juro que yo no fui! —se defendió el español, moviendo sus manos, consternado—. ¡Ya les dije que sólo volví para buscar mi saco con tierra de hoja que se me había quedado para el invernadero!

—Ya lo sabemos —le interrumpió el chino, muy serio ante el pasmo de los presentes—. Siento decir que el verdadero responsable quiso hacer ver que usted se había llevado el cuadro cuando apagó las cámaras de seguridad internas, ya que sabía muy bien que usted volvería para completar su trabajo en el invernadero.

—Fue un truco para que hiciera parecer que usted se llevaba el cuadro oculto en aquel saco —apoyó la japonesa—. El causante sabía lo que haría esa noche y anteriormente sustrajo su material para hacerle creer que lo había dejado en casa, sabiendo que usted volvería por él al no encontrarlo en su lugar de trabajo.

—Es cierto… —meditó el de piel bronceada, haciendo ojos al cielo—. Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció muy extraño. Estaba casi seguro que llevé la tierra de hoja que había guardado en casa de Emma para el invernadero.

—El señor Carriedo sólo lleva una semana aquí, pero la señorita Vranken y su hermano sabían con meses de antelación sobre la reunión de su padre. Y también la ubicación de cada cámara de seguridad del interior —dijo Yao, posando sus ojos en los de la belga y el holandés.

—O sea que el culpable… —inició Emma, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué no dicen de una vez quién es? —demandó el joven de flequillo levantado, arrugando su cejo, impaciente de tener que escuchar toda esa palabrería.

—¿No cree que eso debería decírnoslo usted… señor Debeck? —sentenció el chino, fijándole una mirada penetrante a su persona—. Díganos dónde está el cuadro auténtico.

La consternación en los rostros de Antonio y Emma no alcanzaban a expresar toda la sorpresa que los invadía en ese instante. Para la última, fue como un balde de agua fría que la congeló por completo y se sentía incapaz de reaccionar sino hasta varios segundos después.

—¡Es-Es mentira! —negó fervientemente la belga—. ¡Mi hermano no sería capaz! ¡Él no…!

—Cuando entramos a su taller noté el impregnable olor a tierra de hojas —concretó Yao—. Quizá tuvo tiempo de limpiar algunas hojas que cayeron, pero de ayer en la noche no pudo airear la habitación debido a que ese cuarto no tiene ventilación.

—Bien… Mi taller huele a apestosa tierra de hojas, ¿y qué? No es ninguna prueba contundente para levantar una acusación —refutó el holandés, esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa arrogante a los invitados.

—Debeck-san, lo que nos dijo su hermana acerca del corte en su dedo… —empezó Sakura mirando las manos que Govert mantenía guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, a lo que éste se estremeció—. La herida que se hizo arrojó su sangre en el cuadro, ¿no?

—Encontramos restos de sangre mezclado con la pintura perteneciente a la copia, que estamos seguros deben ser los suyos —completó el chino, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Govert.

Dicho esto la expresión del holandés cambió. Ahora podía verse su rostro preocupado y consternado que no pudo ocultar ante las miradas de los demás.

—Por esa razón se vio obligado a pintar las partes del cuadro que estaban manchadas con sangre, ¿no? —apuntó Sakura—. Seguramente cuando puso el vidrio de protección sobre el cuadro copiado pasó a rozar su herida y esto provocó que se abriera.

—Si aún lo niega podemos hacer una prueba y comprobar que la sangre del cuadro no le pertenece a usted, pero ya sabe cuál es el resultado, ¿verdad?

Un silencio cargado de tensión se hizo presente luego de las palabras determinantes del chino que hicieron a Govert resignarse finalmente.

—Hermano…

—Qué estúpido de mi parte haber cometido un descuido así y creer que nadie le daría importancia… —se lamentó Govert, bajando su mirada al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

—¡Pero por qué! ¿Por qué le harías algo así a nuestro padre? Tú eres como su hijo…

—¿Hijo? Por favor… Sabes bien que tu padre jamás me ha tomado en serio —refutó Govert lleno de rencor en su voz y arrugando un poco su expresión—. Para él soy sólo el bastardo de su aventura en los Países Bajos. No le importa mi madre. Si ella enferma o tiene problemas no tiene la dignidad de aparecer… sólo le importa ese estúpido museo.

Yao sintió un estremezón cuando oyó lo dicho por el joven de flequillo levantado. De alguna forma, era casi como escuchar a Xiang, Mei y Heung…

—Ustedes no son del todo hermanos, ¿verdad? —atinó a preguntar la vietnamita.

—No… —negó tristemente la rubia, con su mirada acongojada en el suelo—. Mi padre se casó después con mi madre, pero antes tuvo a Govert con una mujer de Holanda…

—Bien, no hay de qué escandalizarse —dijo el británico, para salirse del dramatismo de aquella escena—. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, aún tienes el cuadro original acá, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —pronunció Govert con voz apenas audible—. Esperaba la ocasión para sacarlo y así venderlo para sacar una buena suma de dinero.

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez un poco más largo, pero que no dejaba de ser incómodo cayó sobre la sala de estar, hasta que Emma volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Pero… lo que has hecho… fue una atrocidad —expresó la belga, más sombría, apretando sus puños—. ¿Cómo podríamos dejarlo pasar cuando estabas dispuesto a dejar que acusaran a Antonio de algo que no había hecho? ¡Sólo por rencor!

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un buen rato. Pero finalmente, Antonio rompió el silencio.

—Eh, espera, Emma —intervino el español, con la mirada pasiva—. El verdadero cuadro está a salvo; ¿verdad? Entonces no hay necesidad de hacer esto público.

—Pero, Antonio… —se volvió sorprendida la rubia.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el holandés, sorprendido.

—Bueno… independiente de lo ocurrido, Emma y su padre han sido muy amables conmigo, brindándome la hospitalidad de su hogar —explicó Antonio, sonriendo amistosamente—. No quiero que el museo que tanto adoran se vea mancillado, además… creo que a ti y a Govert les dará tiempo de arreglar las cosas con vuestro padre.

—¡Antonio, cómo lo siento! —exclamó la belga, arrojándose a abrazar al de piel bronceada.

Luego de eso, sólo se escucharon los gemidos de Emma sobre el pecho de su amigo.

**::oOo::**

Hora después de haber arreglado los detalles de los servicios de Arthur y éste les dijera que se volvieran a presentar mañana en su oficina, Yao y Sakura marchaban rumbo a sus respectivos hoteles. Ya era casi medianoche y las calles estaban casi sin gente que deambulara a esas horas, pero ambos decidieron irse juntos en vista que sus hoteles quedaban por el mismo camino.

—Vaya día… —comentó fatigado el chino, durante el trayecto—. Pero qué bueno que todo se resolvió de manera pacífica y pudimos marcharnos sin necesidad de meter a la policía en esto.

—Fernández-san resultó ser una buena persona y creo que… Govert también, sólo dejó que el rencor a su progenitor lo dejara tomar una mala decisión —comentó la azabache, pensativa.

Yao contempló un momento a su acompañante mientras seguían caminando, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegaron al hotel de la japonesa en el que ambos se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo.

—También pienso eso —dijo el de coleta, atrayendo la atención de Sakura, frente a su hotel—. Mi padre tuvo una aventura hace varios años y como resultado tuvo dos hijos y… la verdad nunca se preocupó mucho por ellos… A veces tengo miedo que Mei o Xiang, aunque ya sean adolescentes, le guarden rencor —expresó, angustiado.

—Algo me dice que usted es un buen hermano, Yao-san —declaró la azabache, sonriendo con ternura—. Y creo que alguien no podría sentirse mal si está a su lado.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chino era evidente. Contemplaba conmovido a la japonesa que estaba frente a sus ojos y parecía especialmente encantadora luego de decirle aquellas palabras tan gentiles.

En ese instante, se escucharon las campanas del Big Ben, anunciando la medianoche e interrumpiendo así la conexión en sus miradas.

—Ya es muy tarde… —pronunció la japonesa con cierta timidez, disponiéndose a entrar al hotel—. Nos vemos mañana, Yao-san.

—Sí… nos vemos mañana —musitó con la expresión embobada.

Dicho esto, la asiática entró al hotel en que se hospedaba, y Yao continuó su camino hacia el suyo.

**::oOo::**

Más de medianoche. Sun se encontraba dormida en lo largo del sofá. Había esperado demasiado tiempo en el hall del hotel en expectativa que se apareciera su amado Yao. Pero las horas transcurrieron y el sueño la venció.

Baek-Jen-Soo bajó e intentó despertarla, haciéndole ligeros toques a su hombro, pero no lo consiguió. Había sido un largo viaje desde Seúl y a diferencia de él, su hija no había dormido en todo el trayecto, por el contrario, pareció más activa que nunca. Era obvio que en algún momento el cansancio le rendiría cuentas.

Sin más remedio, la tomó en brazos y la cargó hacia el ascensor para subir al piso en que se encontraba su habitación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta del ascensor, Yao ingresó a la recepción y se dirigió a su habitación por otro ascensor.

**::oOo::**

**Notas Finales:** _No hubo caso. No pude encontrar la imagen del cuadro que aquí presento xp De cualquier forma se llama "Guirnalda de Flores", pero si lo pongo en el buscador me aparecen otros resultados._

_En fin… el capítulo se me hizo demasiado extenso para abarcar la mayoría de las cosas que quise exponer. Por ejemplo, hay temas en la familia de nuestro chino que no están resueltas entre su padre, él y sus hermanos._

_En un principio quise que los motivos de Govert sólo fueran monetarios, pero quise profundizarlo un poquito más y que fueran por algo más emocional como el rencor._

_Lo de Emma y Antonio puede tomarse como una buena amistad o sólo one-sided de parte de la belga hacia el español ;) Ya había dicho que se presentarán algunas relaciones de este tipo._

_Tuve un poco de prisa con esta actualización. Cualquier duda, trataré de responderla cuanto antes._


	6. El Reencuentro

******Nota Autor:** ___Quienes esperaban que Sun y Yao se reencontraran... puede que en este capítulo se lleven una sorpresa :3_

******::oOo::**

******6.- El Reencuentro**

******::oOo::**

Cuando Sun despertó ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. En el momento que abrió sus ojos e inspeccionó la habitación, inmediatamente se sobresaltó. Lo último que recordaba era haber esperado en el hall durante horas y entonces debió quedarse dormida. Estaba tan agotada por el viaje que no supo ni en qué momento cerró sus ojos y cayó rendida en el sofá.

Supuso que su padre debió haberla llevado a su habitación, puesto que tenía la misma ropa de ayer y sólo estaba tapada por una manta, que seguramente, éste debió dejarle para que no resfriara.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, bella durmiente —dijo su padre, con el rostro apacible, entrando en ese momento a la habitación mientras se ponía su saco—. No sirven desayuno después de las diez, así que deberías darte prisa y arreglarte si queremos alcanzar a comer.

—Pá, ¡¿qué hora es, a qué hora me quedé dormida, podemos salir ya?! —preguntaba la coreana estrepitosamente, ya con un pie fuera de la cama.

—A ver, tranquila, ve con calma, Sun, ¿por qué la prisa? —le rebatió, extrañado y con un semblante desconfiado. Desde que habían salido de Seúl, notaba que su hija estaba demasiado inquieta, incluso tratándose de ella. Y ya empezaba a parecerle sospechoso.

—Ah... es que... —Por un segundo no supo bien qué decir y sólo emitió balbuceos en medio de sonrisitas nerviosas—. Hay tanto que ver en Londres… es una ciudad tan... grande y lluviosa.

Baek Jen Soo no quedó convencido del todo. Su instinto le decía que había algo más allí que su hija le estaba ocultando. Sun Hee lo miró, nerviosa de que descubriera la verdadera razón por la cual decidió venir. Si llegaba a enterarse de Yao no había ninguna duda que se la llevaría de vuelta a Seúl, y lo que sería peor, le ocasionaría problemas a su amado quitándole muchas posibilidades de entablar una relación con él.

—¿Segura que me dices la verdad?

—¡Claro! —mintió, con una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Es mi primera vez fuera del país y no puedo esperar a que salgamos a recorrer la ciudad, da-ze!

El hombre de cabello oscuro pareció meditarlo, sin embargo, de forma inconsciente, se le escaparon ciertas palabras que jamás habría dicho delante de su hija por temor a los secretos que escondían.

—Sería la primera, de no ser por la vez que estuviste en Ch…

El asiático detuvo su voz justo antes de terminar la oración y de cometer un grave error. No obstante, la inquietud en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para la aspirante a ídola pop, que casi de inmediato, atinó a preguntar, con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad:

—¿De no ser porque estuve en dónde, pá?

—¡Ah! ¡Nada! Sólo me confundí —se corrigió, claramente alterado, hecho que sólo llamó aún más la atención de Sun—. Bueno… ¡No pierdas tiempo y ve a arreglarte! —dijo en un tono grave y autoritario que extrañó a la joven ante tal cambio de actitud.

Sun Hee continuó con el rostro atónito y cargado de intriga, pero obedeció. Mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, se preguntaba si sería la única quien guardara un secreto desde hace tiempo.

******::oOo::**

Media hora después, Sun Hee en compañía de su padre, bajaron por uno de los ascensores del hotel para dirigirse a la cafetería. Como de costumbre, la muchacha llevaba su cabello atado en una larga trenza por dos moños de cinta, una donde comenzaba su peinado y otra donde casi terminaba.

No se detuvo mucho a escoger su atuendo. Quería estar lista lo antes posible para así continuar con su búsqueda. De modo que escogió su atuendo más común. Se puso una minifalda de jeans, encima de unas calzas negras que cubrían sus piernas, junto a una chaqueta abierta del mismo estilo, la cual mostraba debajo una camiseta corta de franjas fucsias y blancas, haciendo una buena combinación con en el resto del conjunto.

Su padre le dijo que se veía bien, pero a ella sólo le importaba la opinión de una persona.

Ya instalados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, pidieron su desayuno. Fue entonces que cuando Sun volteó su mirada hacia el hall, que se encontraba ubicado varios metros de donde estaban, vio a la encargada del otro día, a quien le había preguntado por su chino.

Ella al parecer, también se dio cuenta, porque desde la distancia de donde estaba, se quedó mirándola con suma atención, como si estuviera esperando por decirle algo.

¿Sería sobre su Yao?

Antes de que la encargada tuviera siquiera intenciones de ir a la mesa de Sun, ella rápidamente se excusó con su progenitor, diciéndole que tenía que ir al baño y entonces se retiró al hall.

Allí, se acercó a la encargada y ésta esbozó una débil sonrisa en pos de consuelo, que daba a entender que no sería la respuesta que la coreana esperaba escuchar.

—Pequeña, te tengo noticias, pero me temo que no son buenas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya vio a Yao? —preguntó la menor, ansiosa.

—Sí, lo vi esta mañana... pero anoche fue el último día de su reservación, lo siento.

El rostro de Sun Hee decayó ¿Había llegado tarde? ¡Y tanto que se había esforzado por esperar a su amado! Tenía tantas esperanzas de encontrarlo en el hotel, y ahora para su mala fortuna ya no se hospedaba ahí.

—¡Pero...! ¿No dijo a dónde iba? —preguntó angustiada.

—No, lo siento —dijo la encargada en un tono suave. La expresión alicaída de la adolescente también empezaba a contagiársele, sin evitar sentirse mal de no haber podido ayudarla.

—Ya veo... bueno... gracias —respondió la muchacha afligida. Y tras hacer una leve reverencia con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, se retiró hacia la cafetería en donde la esperaba su padre.

De vuelta en su mesa, Sun lucía decaída y con la mirada perdida en su desayuno, el cual no se había molestado en tocar. Baek Soo la observaba, completamente extrañado de su cambio tan repentino de humor. Hacía unos minutos estaba llena de entusiasmo y derrochaba exceso de energía por donde se le viera, pero ahora parecía que toda su emoción se había esfumado repentinamente y sin explicación aparente.

—¿Sun? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó finalmente.

La coreana pareció no prestarle atención, sin embargo, absorta en sus pensamientos meláncolicos, pronunció para sí misma y con voz apenas audible:

—Se ha ido...

—¿Se ha ido, quién?

De inmediato, la joven reaccionó y levantó el rostro hacia su progenitor, quien la veía de manera incrédula y había levantado una ceja en señal de sospecha.

—¡Nadie! ¡Sólo me acordaba de una cosa! —rectificó sonriendo inquieta a la vez que agitaba sus manos.

El asiático ya no tuvo dudas. Era obvio que la muchacha le estaba ocultando algo. E iba a averiguar qué era.

La aspirante a ídola pop, a fin de desviar la atención de su padre, le pidió que una vez subieran a la habitación, le prestara su computadora con la excusa de que tenía que ver sus correos. El rostro de Sun fue tan cargado de súplica, que su padre fue incapaz de decirle que no. Además, si eso volvía a hacerla sonreír de nuevo no tendría problema. Sólo le pidió que no fuera por mucho tiempo, ya que tenía que seguir trabajando.

Sun Hee le agradeció, y ya más animada, se dirigió a la habitación para ocupar la computadora. Una vez ahí, la prendió y se metió a su correo. Tenía algunas cartas de fans que le pedían que volviera a Corea así como de los productores de la disquera, avocada a la formación de los nuevos ídolos coreanos. Pero de momento, no les prestaba atención. Sólo deseaba encontrar el correo de su informante, quien le había dicho del hotel en que se hospedaría su amado, quizá también supiera la ubicación exacta de su trabajo **—**si es que lo había conseguido**—** porque tenía entendido que vino por una entrevista.

¡Bingo! Había recibido el ansiado correo que le señalaba el lugar donde iría a trabajar Yao. Con esto ya podría armar su plan. Ahora sólo tendría que convencer a su padre de que la dejara en algún lugar cercano a aquella empresa.

******::oOo::**

Según lo acordado ayer por la tarde, Yao y Sakura regresaron a la oficina de Kirkland, donde éste les esperaba para discutir los detalles de su contrato.

Cuando entraron, vieron al británico sentado en su escritorio, con la manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando sobre algo.

Ambos asiáticos se quedaron mirando un momento entre sí, extrañados de aquella actitud. Pero Kim, quien también se encontraba presente en la oficina, les dijo que tomaran asiento y él les explicaría la situación.

Una vez se sentaron, el chino le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su compañera, quien se veía bastante nerviosa con su mirada gacha y sus manos apretadas contra sus rodillas. Pero Yao estaba feliz de ver nuevamente ese rostro encantador, al igual que esos ojos y cabello negro que desde anoche lo tenían cautivado. Aún cuando Kirkland decidiera que no trabajaría en su equipo, se sentía verdaderamente afortunado de haberla conocido. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca quería quedarse. Soportar al cabroncete de Kirkland sería un pequeño precio a pagar por compartir más a su lado.

Además, esa mañana por fin salió el sol, esos rayos de luz que parecían no tener cabida en esa ciudad llena de bruma y lluvia, finalmente se pronunciaban con todo su esplendor sobre la capital inglesa, dando así un ambiente menos deprimente. Era una señal, sin duda. Algo bueno tendría que pasar hoy.

Pasado un minuto, Arthur abrió los ojos y tomó la palabra.

—Si creen que lo hicieron muy bien ayer... pues se equivocan. Todavía están muy verdes.

De inmediato, Yao arrugó su frente. Ya le parecía extraño que el opio bastardo se mantuviera tan callado y no comentara al respecto.

—Les falta poner más atención —continuó el rubio, un poco más severo—. Me di cuenta tanto de sus habilidades como sus defectos, deben tenerlo en cuenta.

—Ki-Kirland-san, disculpe... pero... ¿eso significa que no somos aptos para trabajar con usted? —preguntó Sakura, atreviéndose a interrumpir al inglés.

—Oh, no. Un caballero cumple con su palabra y dije que si ambos resolvían el caso que les presentara podrían quedarse, así que los dos están dentro —respondió él, tratando de hacerse el indiferente—. Pero eso no significa que ya sean unos expertos y sean los más capacitados. Tienen mucho que aprender.

—¿Podrías decirnos en qué estamos mal? —preguntó esta vez Yao, mostrando su descontento.

—Con gusto. Tú te crees un sabelotodo, pero sabes bien cómo tomar el control de la situación, aunque cuando intentas rebuscar mucho te vas en direcciones equivocadas. La señorita Honda es muy observadora, pero también extremadamente insegura y tímida. Con eso no impondrá jamás respeto ni tendrá el carácter para tratar en un ambiente como éste —señaló el rubio, con cierta malicia.

La japonesa bajó su rostro, decepcionada de sí misma. El chino al notarlo, se volvió furioso hacia Arthur, sin tener reparo en sus palabras.

—¡Sakura mostró una gran habilidad en resolver el caso! —soltó el chino, a la defensiva de la joven—. De no ser por ella jamás habríamos descubierto al culpable.

Esta vez, Arthur sonrió malicioso.

—Entonces... quizá sólo deba contratarla a ella, ¿no te parece?

—Ki-Kirkland-san, por favor —intervino la japonesa, inquieta—. Yao-san hizo un excelente trabajo. Cr-creo que si alguien debería quedarse ése es él.

Yao se volvió sorprendido hacia la joven. No podía negar que se sintió emocionado con sus palabras, casi tanto como las de anoche ¿Sería un forma de demostrar que se preocupaba por él?

Kirkland en cambio, no pareció conforme y con un gesto de desapruebo, se dispuso a sentenciar de manera firme:

—Hay algo que quiero que tengan en cuenta: esta empresa la fundé con propósito de llevar a cabo las investigaciones más importantes de Londres, así que no deseo ver nada personal envuelto entre ustedes dos mientras estén trabajando, ¿bien?

Yao se sonrojó de súbito, seguido por Sakura, dando un fuerte respingo después de escucharlo.

—¡¿Q-qué insinúas, opio bastardo?!

—¡No-No hay nada entre Yao-san y yo! —balbuceó Sakura, nerviosa y aún con sus mejillas rosadas.

Cuando el ambiente se puso notablemente incómodo, Kim decidió intervenir. De seguir las cosas así, era seguro que el tema podría generar una nueva pelea entre el chino y el dueño de la empresa. Ella sabía que a su jefe le gustaba provocar a todos aquellos que no le caían bien, como el caso de Yao, quien tuvo la desgracia de empezar con el pie izquierdo con él.

—Acompáñenme —les dijo la vietnamita, abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que de esa forma pudieran salir—. Es hora de que les presente al equipo.

Yao y Sakura debieron agradecer la intervención de Kim-Ly. Se habían sentido tan avergonzados por lo dicho por Kirkland que no dudaron en seguir a la vietnamita para así poder retirarse cuanto antes.

Ya más distanciados de la oficina de Arthur, la vietnamita tomó la palabra para acabar con el silencio y el bochorno de los otros dos asiáticos.

—Disculpen a Arthur, le cuesta ser agradable con los demás —comentó, dirigiendo a los otros dos a la sala donde se reunían los jefes encargados de cada sección de investigación.

—¿Se tituló en cómo ser un cretino sin el menor esfuerzo? —preguntó Yao, casi con un bufido.

—Puede que sí —respondió la vietnamita, con una sonrisa muy leve, puesto que le había hecho un poco de gracia su comentario—. Pero sigue siendo el cretino más listo de Londres.

Una vez entraron a la habitación, vieron a cuatro jóvenes, aparentemente de su misma edad, sentados alrededor de una mesa y que se detuvieron un momento a observar a los recién llegados.

—Bien, esta es nuestra sala de reuniones, donde discutimos nuestra opinión en un caso que toma diversas áreas de investigacion —explicó Kim, mirando a Yao y Sakura. Entonces, se dispuso a presentar a los demás, empezando por un muchacho de cabello rubio y aire dinámico—. Él es Matthias Køhler de Dinamarca, experto en huellas dactilares y tiene veinticuatro años.

—_Hej_ —saludó con una sonrisa radiante.

Kim continuó con el siguiente, un chico de cabello castaño y aire misterioso.

—Vladimir Moldovan de Rumania, analista en salpicaduras de sangre, de veintitrés años.

El rumano hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, en señal de saludo.

Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada del joven. Era penetrante y aguda. Parecía la mirada de un vampiro. Agitó un poco su cabeza para quitarse esa idea ridícula de la cabeza. Veía demasiadas películas de terror y le estaba empezando a afectar.

La vietnamita se dirigió al que continuaba: un hombre más bajo que los otros, de cabello rubio y mirada severa, pero que en ese momento, estaba concentrado en limpiar un arma de fuego.

—Él es Vash Zwingli de Suiza, tiene veintitrés años y es experto en balística.

El suizo no respondió y continuó limpiando un pequeño revólver con un pañuelo bordado que llamó la atención de Yao. Para alguien tan renuente a establecer contacto con otros, era obvio que alguien, quizá una hermana pequeña, debió haberle dado ese pañuelo.

La vietnamita se dirigió al último de esa mesa, un muchacho de cabello casi albino, sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como arrogante, se mostraba en todo su rostro.

—Eh, te vi el otro día, fuiste quien le dio esa trompada al jodido de Arthur —rió el germano de cabello casi blanco—. ¡Fue asombroso, creí que ibas a convertirte en una especie de ninja o algo así!

—Los ninjas son de Japón —le corrigió suavemente Sakura, llamando su atención.

—Como sea, soy el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt, especialista en cybercrimen y tengo la asombrosa edad de veinticinco años —sentenció el albino, apuntándose a sí mismo con una risa muy peculiar.

—Ustedes ya me conocen, me llamo Kim Ly Han y vengo de Vitnam. Yo veo los asuntos legales de la empresa y también me especializo en el análisis conductual —finalizó la vietnamita, mirando a Yao y Sakura—. Dos pisos más abajo, hay una clínica donde nuestro patologo forense, Rajash, hace las autopsias.

—Vaya, sin duda es un equipo diverso —comentó el chino, asombrado.

—Es tal y como escuché de esta empresa. Me siento muy emocionada por empezar a trabajar aquí —dijo la japonesa, brillándole la mirada de emoción. Acto seguido, hizo una ceremoniosa inclinación hacia los otros—. Será un honor trabajar a su lado, espero poder aprender mucho de ustedes.

—Aw, eres un encanto. Hacía falta otra chica en el equipo —comentó Matthias, sonriendo.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas anécdotas sobre su trabajo en la empresa, acodaron en ir por unos sandwiches para comer en su hora libre y después ponerse a trabajar con el caso de unos ladrones al banco.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y Seychelles entró a la habitación, dirigiéndose a los demás.

—Disculpen, pero llamaron de recepción porque una señorita busca al señor Wang.

—¿Una señorita? —preguntó Yao, tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Quién?

—Dijo llamarse Mei Long.

Yao tuvo que volver en sí, luego de unos segundos sin reaccionar, debido a la impresión.

¡¿Su hermana Mei estaba aquí?! ¿Por qué? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Ella jamás se aparecería así, de repente. Además, había algo extraño, ella vivía en Taiwán con su madre y a decir verdad de hace más de medio año no establecían con él ninguna conexión. No debía estar enterada siquiera que trabajaba ahí ¿Cómo fue que entonces...?

Mil preguntas y preocupaciones inundaron su mente, pero no iba a quedarse ahí parado sin averiguarlo, así que pidió permiso para ir abajo, donde supuestamente lo esperaba su _hermana._

**::oOo::**

Una vez bajó por el ascensor al primer piso, se dirigió a la recepción, y lo primero que vio, fue a una joven asiática de unos quince años ¿Sería Mei? Se veía distinta. Cierto que de hace un tiempo no la veía debido a la horrorosa relación hacia su "padre", pero algo se le hacía absolutamente extraño en la apariencia y aspecto de esa chica.

Cuando tuvo de más cerca a la muchacha, definitivamente vio algo que no concordaba. Y cuando la joven ya estuvo frente a él, vio cómo ésta lucía deslumbrada, casi temblando de emoción al verle y apenas pudiendo dar un paso hacia él.

—O-oppa... ¡Eres tú! —exclamó llena de extásis, arrojándose a abrazar al chino.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

_¡Esa chica no era Mei!_

**_::oOo::_**

******Notas Finales: **___¡Al fin el capítulo 6 completado! Me disculpo con todas por los inconvenientes de ayer (sólo quería hacerlas sufrir(?) xD ¿Quién será el misterioso informante de Sun , quien sabe todos los paraderos de Yao? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo :3_


	7. Recuerdos

**Nota Autor:** _Esta parte originalmente iba a ir anexada al capítulo anterior, pero se me hizo demasiado larga y por eso lo dividí para que no se hiciera muy pesado leer. Espero les guste ;)_

**_::oOo::_**

**7.- Recuerdos**

**::oOo::**

La movilidad tardó en llegar al cuerpo de Yao cuando la misteriosa joven se arrojó a sus brazos. Su mente estaba en blanco. Demasiado consternado como para preguntar lo que pasaba o quien era la desconocida que lo estrechaba fuertemente contra suyo. Ya tenía claro que no se trataba de Mei. Primero, porque claramente eran distintas en apariencia, y segundo, su hermana jamás se mostraría así de efusiva al abrazarlo. De sus tres consanguíneos, ella era la más reticente en cuanto a mostrarle su aprecio debido a los problemas en la familia. No obstante, la muchacha abrazada a él debía tener casi la misma edad que Mei. Pero, para Yao, su identidad seguía siendo un misterio. No se le hacía familiar en absoluto.

Por otra parte, ésta parecía encantada al tener su rostro reposando sobre su pecho y sus brazos envolviéndole el torso. Esa actitud, que mostraba un cariño tan impetuoso, empezaba a despertar un recuerdo lejano que parecía haber experimentado antes, pero no podía recordar dónde o cuándo.

Ya había pasado cerca de medio minuto y la extraña seguía sin soltarle (y tal parece no tenía ninguna intención que fuera a hacerlo pronto) Así que cuando el chino, se dispuso a hacerse a un lado y preguntar de qué iba todo esto, ella se adelantó a ser la primera en hablar.

—Oppa… Oppa, estoy tan feliz de encontrarte. Sabía que volveríamos a vernos —pronunció, para más de su sorpresa, en su idioma natal.

Una vez que Yao tuvo la entereza de apartarse y romper el contacto, se dirigió a mirarla, aún más consternado ¿Sería amiga de Mei y juntas habrían armado este teatro para reírse de él? No... Algo le decía que Mei no estaba implicada en el asunto, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad. De alguna parte la debía conocer, no por nada había usado su nombre para verlo.

—Disculpa… pero… ¿Quién eres?

La muchacha se volvió hacia él con una expresión que parecía de asombro, como si lo que acabara de preguntar no fuera en serio. Pero Yao hizo un gesto como de querer una explicación o comenzaría a exasperarse, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

—¡Soy yo, Sun Hee! ¡Tu novia! —exclamó ella, alegre.

_¿Qué? ¡¿Quién?!_Por enésima vez, Yao no pudo evitar soltar un respingo ¡¿Novia?! Ya estaba casi convencido que debía tratarse de una broma.

—Nos conocimos en Seúl, ¿recuerdas? —explicó Sun, sin quitar lo radiante de su sonrisa—. Caí cerca de ti y tú ayudaste a recogerme.

_Seúl..._

Claro que recordaba un viaje a Seúl y cuando sus compañeros, debido a su torpeza, habían ido a dar a la Comisaría por meterse en una pelea de bar. Lo que sí había parecido olvidar era a una infante con la que se había topado en el camino y que llevó consigo a la comisaría para sacar a sus compañeros ¡Por supuesto! Si esos payasos habían estado todo el año molestándolo con aquel tema. Con razón se esforzó por olvidarlo y seguir adelante con sus estudios.

—Quizá esto te ayude a recordar —dijo la muchacha, anticipándose a sus pensamientos y a su expresión incrédula. Así, se dispuso a sacar de su cartera, algo que había llevado consigo como recuerdo y en caso que lo necesitara para revivir aquel hermoso momento que tanto atesoraba de su infancia.

Entonces Yao, vio con atención la flor que sostenía la coreana en su mano. Esos pétalos blancos, el centro color rojo... Ya recordaba su nombre…

Era una rosa de sharon.

De pronto todo pareció girar a su alrededor, como cuando uno se teletransporta a un lugar muy lejano que creía olvidado. Dio un paso atrás con brusquedad. Ahora sus recuerdos comenzaban a esclarecerse. Todavía seguía pensando que se trataba de un error o una broma de esas que salen en televisión. Sí, en cualquier momento saldrían las cámaras ocultas y gente riéndose de él por haber caído en la trampa.

Pero esos ojos… sus gestos, la larga trenza y la rosa…

¡NO…!

_¡¿Qué hacía esa niña aquí?!_

Sun Hee, ajena a la tremenda conmoción de parte del mayor, sonrió satisfecha tras haber cumplido su cometido. Su amado ya la recordaba. Ahora sólo debía conquistar su corazón.

—¡Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte! —siguió ella, entusiasta—. ¿Recuerdas mi sueño de convertirme en una ídola pop? ¡Estoy a punto de realizarlo! En Diciembre me ofrecieron una pequeña aparición en un dorama que comenzará a rodarse en Septiembre. Yo apareceré en el capítulo final, porque el próximo mes comenzaré a estudiar en la escuela...

Cuando por fin Yao tuvo la entereza suficiente para reaccionar, se apartó todavía más de la muchacha y la observó con temor. Su cabeza era un caos. Demasiadas sorpresas, demasiadas preguntas que apenas podían sostenerlo de pie.

La joven en tanto, lo miró preocupada sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente del chino.

—Oppa… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿E-Estás de broma, ci-cierto, aru? —preguntó alterado, sin poder ocultar ni su tic verbal ni su rostro cubierto por la desesperación.

Sun Hee movió levemente su cabeza hacia un lado en actitud de no entender. Esperaba otra reacción de parte du amado, como de esas que veía a menudo en los doramas o las películas de romance. Dos enamorados re-encontrándose después de tanto tiempo luego de conocerse mágicamente o por obra del destino. Bueno, su oppa aún no la quería… no todavía. Ella había venido aquí para cambiar eso.

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No estás feliz de verme? —preguntó la coreana, extrañada.

Para Yao la situación se volvía más incómoda. Lo primero que pensó era que claramente esa chica no estaba bien de la cabeza. Nadie hacía un viaje al otro lado del mundo sólo para ver a una persona que conoció en una ocasión remota y por mera casualidad.

Todo lo que sabía en ese momento, era que debía librarse de aquella perturbadora adolescente antes de que le causara problemas.

Así que desvió el tema.

—O-Oye… En serio… Tengo trabajo que hacer y estás interrumpiendo mi primer día, así que...

—¡¿Te dieron el trabajo?! ¡Eso es fantástico, oppa! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! —aclamó de pronto ella, alegre de nuevo, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

¡¿Cómo sabía ella de su trabajo al que apuntaba aquí en Londres?!

—¡Bien, basta! —cortó la emoción de la joven con un ademán de su brazo y poniéndose firme—. ¡Dime de verdad lo que haces aquí, aru! ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos y debo regresar a trabajar!

—Pero, oppa… hice este viaje tan largo sólo para verte —se lamentó ella en voz baja—. Fue difícil dar con tu localización. Cuando quise ir a Hong Kong, donde trabajabas, me enteré que ibas a renunciar para poder venir a ejercer como investigador aquí.

Yao empezaba a asustarse… ¿Asustarse? ¡Estaba aterrado! Esa niña sabía de todo respecto a su vida laboral. Sintió pánico que en cualquier momento fuera a revelarle cosas personales o algún pasaje vergonzoso de su vida. Sin contar que ya era una situación muy bizarra y escalofriante que llegara una chica, proclamando ser su novia, por un encuentro no muy relevante cuando fue a su país.

—¿Cómo es que diste con mi paradero? Y… ¿Por qué ocupaste el nombre de Mei?

—Se supone que es un secreto —respondió ella guiñándole un ojo, con un aire misterioso e inocente—. Pero hace dos años cuando chateaba en un sitio web chino, encontré a un familiar tuyo que se hacía llamar _Phyroxi16_, establecí contacto con él y así es como supe de tu entrevista.

¡¿Xiang?! ¡Por supuesto! Él había sido al primero en anunciarle que se iría a Londres. Después de todo vivió junto a él un tiempo. También debió hablarle de Mei y algunas cosas personales sólo para ponerlo en ridículo. Sintió tantas ganas de llamarlo y gritarle de todo, pero justo cuando se disponía a sacar su celular, algo lo interrumpió.

—Yao-san, ¿está todo bien?

El mencionado giró con terror hacia la dulce y suave voz que pertenecía a la joven, originaria del país del sol naciente. Precisamente comprobó que se trataba de ella, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y la coreana, mirándoles curiosa y preguntándose si era prudente acercarse a los dos.

NO… No, no… No.

Yao rogó que nadie se apareciera por ahí, mucho menos ella. Estaba tan avergonzado, tan alterado, tan sorprendido que sólo pudo pronunciar unos balbuceos inentendibles en dirección a Sakura.

La japonesa se detuvo a observar a la muchacha que estaba junto a Yao, llena de intriga. Sun en cambio, vio a la muchacha de cabello azabache como una intrusa que observaba a su Yao de forma sospechosa, así que se aferró al brazo del chino como si éste fuera su propiedad y no tuviera intenciones de compartirlo con nadie que intentara acercársele.

—¡Yao es mi novio y sólo mío!

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del chino, quien había quedado petrificado con lo que la susodicha acababa de soltar. Su única preocupación era que Sakura tomara sus palabras en serio y pensara mal sobre ello.

—N-No… ¡Eso no es verdad, aru! —rebatió alterado el chino mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la joven.

Sakura por otro lado pareció demasiado extrañada como para decir algo al respecto.

—Oh, discúlpeme… —pronunció apenada la japonesa y entonces hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, como excusándose—. Estaba preocupada porque lo vi muy alterado antes, Yao-san y quise cerciorarme si todo estaba bien con su herman… —viendo la expresión fulminante de la muchacha hacia su persona, rápidamente cambió de opinión— …novia.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —exclamó exasperado el chino, tratando aún de zafar su brazo en vano.

Yao no quería ni pensar en los líos en que se metería si en la empresa llegaban a enterarse de su "novia" Sobretodo el cabroncete de Kirkland que ya había sido muy claro con el tema. Bueno… lo había sido al menos sobre las relaciones de compañeros de trabajo, pero suponía que también le armaría un gran escándalo si supiera que tenía a una chiquilla de unos quince años tratando de conquistarlo.

—Pero pronto lo seremos —dijo confiada la coreana, sonriendo hacia el mayor—. Por eso vine aquí, para ser su novia.

—¡Ya te dije que no, aru! A-Además… eres muy niña.

—Bueno, aún tengo catorce, pero pasado mañana cumplo los quince —sonrió orgullosa sin soltar el brazo del mayor. Luego se le dirigió dulcemente y con una sonrisa llena de ilusión—. ¿No es ésa una señal, oppa? Nos conocimos hace siete años por esta misma fecha. Estamos conectados por el hilo rojo del destino, ¿no le parece?

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, aru? _No dejaba de repetirse el chino, frustrado.

—Ah… Yao-san —empezó Sakura, titubeante—. La hora de nuestro almuerzo ya casi termina y tenemos que volver con los demás para empezar nuestra investigación con el caso de los sospechosos de robo al banco.

—Ah sí, ya voy —reaccionó éste, bendiciendo mentalmente a su compañera por tratar de sacarlo de aquella situación.

—¡No te vayas, oppa! —La adolescente siguió aprisionando su brazo con más fuerza—. No nos vemos desde hace tanto tiempo y quisiera que compartamos un poco más.

—¡Aiyah! ¿No ves que tengo que ir a trabajar? —exclamó, ya fastidiado, logrando por fin zafar su brazo de un tirón—. ¡Me interrumpiste justo cuando acaba de almorzar y me hiciste pensar que eras Mei llamando por una emergencia!

Un silencio se presentó y el rostro de la coreana cambió, tornándose angustiado.

—Lo siento… —musitó en voz leve, bajando por un momento su mirada—. Es sólo que… tenía tantas ganas de verlo nuevamente… que pensé que sería la única forma para que bajara y pudiéramos vernos.

Yao pareció más calmado, pero extrañamente se sintió mal por haber reaccionado así con la muchacha. Ésta se veía tan triste y frágil que por un momento tuvo pensado disculparse, cuando un ánimo renovado y cubierto por una sonrisa radiante mostró el rostro de la joven, impidiéndole así llevar a cabo su acción.

—¡Entonces vendré en otra ocasión, da-ze! —dictaminó ella, llena de energía—. Ahora que viviré un tiempo aquí tendremos más oportunidades para que volvamos a vernos.

Horror era la única palabra que se cruzaba por la mente del chino. De ningún modo esto podría terminar bien o augurarle algo bueno. Todo parecía conducir hacia el desastre justo cuando ya se había ilusionado con su nuevo empleo y trabajar junto a Sakura…

Sakura… ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora? No soportaría que lo viera como un depravado al acecho de jovencitas menores.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo. No parecía exaltada en absoluto, ni que mostrara algún gesto que indicara alguna mala impresión. Se veía tranquila. Él había aprendido a leer el rostro de la gente cuando se le interrogaba y casi podía saber con certeza cuando alguien estaba mintiendo u ocultando información.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni se dio cuenta que la coreana se le acercó, estando a menos de veinte centímetros el uno del otro.

—Nos vemos, oppa —se despidió ésta gentilmente, y se puso en puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Yao se paralizó. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

Sun sólo sonrió y se retiró corriendo con una actitud de triunfo ante el cuerpo inerte del chino, que seguía de pie y apenas pudiendo reaccionar.

Cuando la muchacha cruzó la puerta de salida y se perdió de vista, Sakura miró a Yao, quien todavía no apartaba su mirada en dirección por donde se había ido la adolescente.

—¿Yao-san?

—¡Ah! Lo siento… —dijo éste, sobresaltándose un poco al voltear hacia ella. Sonrió nervioso, avergonzado de lo que tuvo que presenciar. Era tan bochornoso que no supo ni cómo se podía explicar. Sólo deseaba volver a la agencia y olvidar todo el asunto.

Al momento, ambos caminaron hacia los ascensores para dirigirse de nuevo al penúltimo piso, donde operaban los especialistas en criminalística. Pero durante la espera, el silencio se le hizo insoportable al chino y tuvo que decir algo en relación a lo que había pasado.

—Sa-Sakura, yo… —pronunció con un deje de preocupación—. Sobre lo que viste aquí…

—Descuide, Yao-san, no tiene porqué darme explicaciones —le sonrió dulcemente para que no se preocupara—. Tampoco tiene que preocuparse porque mencione algo de esto con los demás.

Se sintió aliviado. No había duda que la japonesa era una persona discreta y en quien se podía confiar.

Eso sólo le hacía sentirse más atraído a ella.

**::oOo::**

Cuando Sun salió fuera de la empresa, pudo notar que se había nublado. Sólo eran un poco más de las dos de la tarde, y el día que parecía pronunciarse tan bonito, volvía a mostrarse en esa atmósfera reconocida por los extranjeros.

Miró la hora en su celular y le dio un poco de pánico. Había engañado a su padre al decirle que la llevara al cine a ver una película. Como no tenían los mismos gustos se habían dividido salas, cada uno yendo a ver la película que le gustaba. Ése había sido su engaño, porque apenas vio a su progenitor entrar a la otra sala, ella salió por la suya, yendo directamente a la empresa donde trabajaba su amado a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

Sun Hee se apresuró a regresar al cine. Había ocupado más o menos cuarenta minutos en ir y volver, pero pasó otros veinticinco minutos en ver a Yao, lo que en conjunto duraba la película que había escogido.

Esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente.

Afortunadamente, llegó a tiempo. Justo en el momento que su progenitor salía de ver su película, ella fue a encontrarlo con la respiración jadeante y un poco de sudor cubriéndole el rostro.

—P-pá —masculló la coreana entre jadeos mientras se esforzaba por sonreír—. ¿Qué tal la película?

—Bien, ¿y qué tal la tuya? —le preguntó misterioso.

—A-Ah… He visto mejores.

—¿En serio? Es una lástima, y tú que insististe tanto en venir…

Su padre hizo un silencio y por algún motivo eso incomodó a la coreana. Había un tono y una expresión que no acostumbraba a ver en él.

—Sun… seré directo contigo —inició el asiático, mostrándose serio—. Desde que llegamos tu comportamiento me dejó muy preocupado y sospeché que estabas ocultándome algo. Así que mientras estabas ocupada en la habitación, averigüé algo muy curioso con uno de los empleados.

La muchacha intentó rebatir, pero por desgracia su progenitor se le adelantó con una revelación.

—Ya lo sé todo, Sun... sé a quién esperabas en el hotel.

El corazón de la coreana dio un vuelco. Pocas veces le tocaba ver a su padre tan serio y si se mostraba así… era porque sabía la verdad.

Aún así, intentó negarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, pá? Yo…

—No mientas, Sun —le replicó el asiático, un poco más severo—. Sé que esperabas encontrarte con alguien en el hotel en que nos hospedamos, ¿no es así?

La coreana quedó paralizada a causa de la impresión ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabía?! ¿Alguien se lo habría dicho? ¡¿Quién?! ¿Acaso la encargada del hotel...?

Rendida, no tendría más remedio que aceptar su culpabilidad. Nada se le venía a la mente para intentar despistar a su padre, convenciéndolo que no era cierto. No quería regresar a Seúl, ¡no ahora que finalmente había encontrado a su Yao!

—_Pá_... yo...

—Veo que eres todo un caso ¿Crees que no iba a saber que uno de esos ídolos de música pop se hospedaba en ese hotel hace unos días?

Sun pareció no entender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! Esos muchachitos famosos que sigues y quieres imitar —Esta vez sonrió más relajado—. Apuesto a que cuando te enteraste que uno de ellos estaba ahí, quisiste venir, por eso me insististe tanto en programar tú el viaje.

La coreana no pudo sino agradecer que algún ídolo de música pop. No estaba ni enterada que uno de ellos también se hospedaba ahí, pero era la justificación perfecta para desviar la atención de su padre.

—Ohhh, ¡me has descubierto! —exclamó Sun, simulando estar sorprendida—. Quería que fuera un secreto.

—No tienes que ocultarme ese tipo de cosas, hija. Me hiciste preocupar mucho —Ya más aliviado de saber la razón por el comportamiento de su hija, Baek Jen Soo posó su mano en la cabeza de ésta de forma cariñosa.

Tras llegar a un mutuo acuerdo de confiar en el otro, padre e hija se dirigieron hacia la salida para ir a comer. Pero casi justo a la salida, Baek Jen Soo se detuvo, con una preocupación que no se quitaba de su mente.

—Espera... ¿No se te habrá ocurrido venir a Londres sólo por ese jovencito, cierto?

—Noo, ¿cómo crees, pá? —repuso ella, divertida—. ¿Crees que haría algo así sólo por encontrarme con un chico?

_No por uno cualquiera,__pensó la muchacha para sí, mientras se dirigía animadamente al hotel junto a su padre._

::**oOo::**

**Notas Finales:** _¡Casi descubren a Sun! Bueno, Yao no se ha llevado la mejor sorpresa xD Y como Yao lo anticipa, le va a traer muchos problemas :P_

_Gracias por su tiempo en leer y cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia, mi correo está a su disposición ;)_


End file.
